Wellcome to Mindscape
by Criztal98
Summary: Dipper es un alma perdida que es obligado a trabajar en el mindscape, un bar a donde llegan las almas, Bill es un demonio encargado de este ¿Qué sucedera cuando un demonio se enamore de un humano? Bienvenido a Mindscape Basado en "Death paradare" BillDip Yaoi
1. Prológo

Recuerdo ese día cuando entro al bar, su castaño cabello despeinado y sus ojos del mismo color que miraban todo su alrededor con curiosidad, no se veia tan confundido como los demas humanos que entraban, siempre confundidos. Yo limpiaba un vaso como siempre, _solo otra alma humana para juzgar_ pensé... Estaba equivocado.  
\- Bienvenido al Mindscape... Mi nombre es Bill y sera un placer servirle - mentía... Llevaba muchos años haciendo esto, siempre era lo mismo.  
\- Yo... - levante la mirada, estaba llorando con una sonrisa en el rostro - eh muerto... ¿verdad?

Se supone que los demonios no podemos sentir nada... No tenemos emociones... Pero esta vez fue diferente... Sentí curiosidad por esta persona, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de mi en ese instante... Una sonrisa macabra se formo en mi rostro...

 _Esto sera interesante..._

Continuara...


	2. Danza de la muerte

**Danza de la muerte**

Escuche como la puerta del ascensor de volvía a abrir, eran los terceros invitados en llegar el día de hoy… como si fuera algo nuevo, los humanos mueren uno detrás de otro por cada segundo que pasa en todo el mundo, no me imagino siendo el único demonio en todo este lugar, por suerte Ripper, Phil, Leyna, Soul, Stan y Ford también se ocupaban de juzgar almas en sus propios bares… Mindscape era mío desde hace un tiempo que no sabía recordar, no tenia más memorias de antes de llegar a este lugar… incluso me pregunto si alguna vez "llegue" a este lugar en realidad o si he estado aquí desde que la muerte trajo a los primeros humanos… soy un demonio.

Me gire a ver a los humanos que entraban, frente a ellos iba Dipper, eran dos mujeres, una rubia de ojos verdes y la otra castaña de ojos azules… Pacifica NorthWest y Rabel Gleeful, a pesar de que conocía la historia de estas dos no podía decir ni una sola palabra, por ahora…

\- Bienvenidas a Mindscape – hable haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Permitanme presentarme, soy Bill y seré su Bartender, es un placer – no lo era… solo era una frase de cortesía que daba siempre…

\- ¿¡Dónde demonios estamos!? – pregunto la rubia, Pacifica – ¡Dejanos irnos o llamaré a mi abogado!

\- Lamento decir que no puedo dejar que eso suceda – suspire, antes de que pudiera hablar continué – ¿Recuerdan las circunstancias que les trajeron aquí?

\- ¿¡Qué importa como llegamos aquí!? ¡Dejanos irnos!

\- No, no lo recuerdo – gruño la castaña hablando por primera vez – solo sé que estaba a punto de ir a mi ensayo de danza…

\- ¿Eh? – Pacifica se giro a Rabel – ¿Eres bailarina? ¿De que estudio?

\- Gleeful… es el estudio de mi familia.

\- Competiremos la otra semana – parecía más calmada ahora.

\- ¿Eres del estudio Pines? – pregunto impresionada – vaya… me sorprendes, tu estudio de danza ha ganado muchos concursos en el ultimo año… son buenos, y no lo digo a cualquiera.

\- Ustedes no se quedan atrás.

Solté un suspiro, odiaba cuando se ponían a hablar de ese tipo de cosas, estaban muertos… no importaba su presente o su futuro, ya nada importaba cuando cruzaban ese ascensor, Dipper noto eso cuando me giro a ver, toci un poco llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

\- Dejeme explicarles la situación en la que se encuentran – hable llamandoles la atención, mire a Dipper quien simplemente asintió – Dipper… explica las reglas a nuestras invitadas.

\- S-si – miro a las dos invitadas – Primero: No podemos decirles que hacen aquí o donde están exactamente… Segundo: ustedes están obligadas a jugar un juego, Tercero: El jugo sera decidido por una ruleta – Justo cuando decía eso, una ruleta caía a nuestras espaldas sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres frente a nosotros, en realidad no era una ruleta, era más un marcador – Cuarto: arriesgarán sus vidas en este juego…

\- ¿¡Qué es esto!? – grito Pacifica.

\- No nos pueden obligar a jugar – gruño Rabel – Nos vamos de aquí… ¡Estan locos!

\- Quinto: No se les permite salir de aquí hasta que el juego haya finalizado – concluyo Dipper, me miro de reojo por un segundo, le ignore.

\- Esto es una locura – gruño Rabel poniendose de pie – vamos a buscar una salida de aquí…

Solté un suspiro mientras veía como ambas se retiraban a buscar una salida, claro, no la encontrarían nunca… no había salida de este lugar, solo había una forma de salir y no la iban a encontrar hasta dentro de un rato más… Tal y como lo imaginé, regresaron después de un rato.

\- ¿Qué sucede si nos negamos? – pregunto Pacifica, parecía molesta.

\- No les recomiendo hacerlo – dije mientras presionaba un interruptor,

La pared que estaba detrás de nosotros se abrió dejando ver unos cuerpos colgados, claro, estos en realidad eran maniquíes… La expresión de terror de nuestras invitadas causo algo de gracia para mi, Dipper seguía desviando la mirada todo el tiempo, no le gustaba que hiciera ese tiempo de cosas… pero simplemente era parte de mi trabajo, un trabajo que un alma perdida como él tal vez nunca lograda entender.

\- La ruleta comenzara a girar cuando presionen este botón – les indico Dipper colocando el botón sobre la barra – les deseo mucha suerte…

\- Parece que no tenemos opción – suspiro Rabel mirando el botón.

\- Esto es imposible – gruño Pacifica presionando el botón – bien… hagamos esto.

El panel comenzó a brillar cabinas al azar, o eso era lo que quería aparentar… cuando se trata de la vida y la muerte no hay nada al azar, todo esta escrito desde que nacemos, incluso el juego que estas dos iban a tener que realizar para saber quien terminaría reencarnando cual alma seria desechada… no existe ni el cielo ni el infierno, nuestro trabajo solo es decidir quien debe reencarnar y quien no. La ruleta se detuvo en un juego de danza, me quede viendo el tablero por un segundo, ese juego me era… ¿familiar?

\- ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? – me pregunto Dipper sacándome de mis pensamientos – no puedes seguir juzgando almas así, Bill… llevarlas a un límite no es correcto.

\- Cuando se trata de vida o muerte no existe lo correcto, Pino – sonreí mirándole – ahora… las reglas son simples – levante la voz para que las dos chicas me prestaran atención – quien haga más puntos que su oponente, ganara… tienen 5 minutos para lograrlo…

\- No lo hagas – me susurro Dipper cuando la música había comenzado y ambas participantes comenzaron a bailar, le mire de reojo – no puedes decidir nada sobre el destino de las almas simplemente poniéndoles en situaciones extremas, por favor, no lo hagas.

\- Tu no tiendes este trabajo, Dipper – le susurre observando el control que tenia en mis manos – para poder juzgar a los humanos… estos tienen que creer realmente que sus vidas están en juego.

\- Yo nunca haría algo así…

\- Tu sabes que estas muerto, es diferente.

No dijo nada más, sabía que tenia razón en eso… Dipper estaba muerto, él sabía que sucedería si su alma reencarnaba o si era desechada, él lo sabía todo. Aun sigo sin entender porque el alma de Dipper había terminado en esta situación, aun recordaba bien el día en que llego… creí que simplemente se trataría de otra alma para juzgar, pero no había sido así… cuando lo comenté a mi superiora esta simplemente me dijo que lo tuviera por un tiempo como ayudante, que con el tiempo sabría que hacer con él… pero había pasado una semana en el mundo humano y aun no sabía que hacer con Dipper.

El juego termino luego de 3 minutos, Pacifica había hecho trampa y había empujado a Rabel de la rampa provocando que esta se fracturase un tobillo, Rabel recupero su memoria a mitad del juego… recordó como había muerto, recordó como una de sus compañeras había entrado a los vestidores y la había ahorcado porque había obtenido el papel principal, Pacifica tardo un poco más, pero recordó como su ex novio había entrado y la había apuñalado por haber terminado con él e irse con su mejor amigo… al final la decisión no había sido tan difícil.

\- No entiendo porque haces eso – gruño Dipper cuando nuestras invitadas ya se habían ido – poner en su límite a Pacifica haciéndola perder no es algo que me haya gustado…

\- Tu no conoces sus recuerdos, Pino, no tienes porque opinar…

\- Tu nunca fuiste humano… no entiendes el valor que tiene la vida para nosotros…

\- Habla el chico que se suicido después de haber quedado paralitico en un accidente en donde su familia había muerto… ¿A eso le llamas valorar la vida?

\- Es diferente…

\- No veo como puede ser diferente… Es la ley de la vida, naces, creces y mueres, no importa cuando o como… todos los humanos pasan por este lugar.

\- Parece que disfrutas de este trabajo, Cipher.

\- Soy un demonio, Pino, no puedo sentir nada…

\- Eres un monstruo…

\- Di lo que quieras, tenemos otros clientes dentro de unos minutos, así que ve a recibirlos y no olvides sonreír… estas mejorando en esto, Pino.

Simplemente escuche como el chico gruñía mientras caminaba hacía el pasillo donde estaban los ascensores… en ese momento se detuvo a mitad del camino, miro al suelo y luego volvió a verme.

\- Nunca te lo había dicho… pero gracias por permitirme caminar otra vez – susurro – no fue el hecho de estar en una silla de ruedas que me llevo a suicidarme… sino el hecho de que ya no volvería a ver a mi hermana gemela o que nunca más volvería a ir de campamento con mi tío… para mi la vida ya había terminado en ese momento, por eso…

\- Los clientes están a punto de llegar, Dipper – le interrumpí, conocía la historia… no tenia intensiones de oírla otra vez – ve a recibirlos…

\- Lo siento… no sé siquiera porque te lo contaba.

Soltó un suspiro, continuo caminando hacía los ascensores en silencio… tome un vaso para limpiarlo, tengo una extraña obsesión con limpiar vasos, mire mi reflejo en uno de ellos… por un segundo una imagen cruzo por mi mente, un chico famoso rodeado de fans, como se encontraba rodeado por personas que decían quererlo la mayor parte del día… y la soledad de regresar en la noche a su hogar… dejé caer el vaso sin darme cuenta… ¿Qué había sido eso?

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

Bueno, este capitulo es más o menos para dar una idea de lo que ira sucediendo, como dije en la introducción, Summary, resumen o como quieran llamarlo .-. este fic esta basado en Death Parade así que de vez en cuando habrán unos personajes invitados que puede que sean mezclados entre Reverse Falls, Gravity Falls y tal vez también meta a los personajes de Over the Garden Wall XD pero aun no esta fijo... eso lo veremos durante los capitulos.

Otra cosa, para los que hayan visto el anime les quiero decir que el final NO sera como el final de Death Parade, pero pueden ir haciendo teorías de lo que podría suceder... creo que les he dado una gran pista con el final de este capitulo ;D y bueno... eso es todo por hoy, mañana tengo examen y no puedo desvelarme T-T así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios y nos leemos pronto!


	3. Conviviendo juntos

**Conviviendo juntos**

Siempre era el primero en levantarme, Dipper y yo compartiamos un pequeño apartamento que estaba detrás del bar, aunque él fuera un alma y yo un demonio necesitabamos descansar para recuperar energias, sin mencionar que a mi me ayudaba a limpiar los rastros de memorias que quedaban de cualquier cliente que entrara al bar… aunque esos recuerdos de ese chico que habían llegado a mi cuando limpiaba no se habían ido aun… ¿qué había sido eso? Nunca antes había visto a ese hombre por este bar, tal vez había sido un error.

Dejaba que el agua caliente cayera por mi espalda, trataba de olvidar aquello… aunque no pudiera tener sentimientos por mi mismo podía sentir algunos de los ultimos sentimientos de los recuerdos que llegaban a mi, la soledad de aquel hombre no se desvanecia…

\- Buenos días – me saludo Dipper entrando al baño – pensé que te había tragado el baño… has tardado demasiado.

\- ¿Desesperado por verme sin ropa, Pino? – me burle, sabía que se había sonrojado.

\- I-idiota…

\- Oh… es verdad, casi olvido que otra de las razones porque te suicidaste fue porque tu novio termino contigo porque no queria cuidarte por lo que te quedara de vida – iba a comenzar a reír cuando Dipper tiro de la cadena del baño – AHH! ¡Esta caliente!

\- Te lo mereces, idiota.

Escuche como golpeaba la puerta al salir, solte un suspiro mientras tomaba una toalla y la enrrollaba en mi cintura… no sé porque sigo soportando a ese niño, le doy una mano y me toma del pie…

Salí a mi habitación y me puse la ropa que siempre usaba, una camisa amarilla de mangas largas (que solia doblar hasta el codo) un chaleco negro formal y un cobartin negro, pantalones y zapatos igualmente negros, me observe en el espejo que estaba en mi habitación, de alguna forma ese sentimiento de soledad no desaparecía de mi… era normal que sintiera los emociones de los humanos cuando llegan aquí pero… ¿Quién era este? No podía ver su rostro claramente… tal vez tendría que hablar con Ford por si esto se tratara de algún error o algo parecido en el repartimiendo de memorias.

Salí de mi habitación y camine a la cocina, Dipper estaba sirviendo la mesa en ese momento, me senté en una de las sillas que había en esta al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo en la que estaba frente mia… el silencio era incomodo… pero no sabía como romperlo, no era humano, nunca lo había sido… no podía simplemente comenzar a hablar de alguna cosa sin que, al final, terminara recriminando las decisiones humanas, especialmente el suicidio…

\- No lo entiendo – susurre sin darme cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué algunos humanos buscamos la "salida fácil"? – levante la mirada a Dipper, nunca había dicho algo como eso frente suya, pero lo había pensado muchas veces – a veces piensas en voz alta…

\- Pasar una eternidad solo provoca eso en ti.

\- También hablas dormido – me sorprendí al escuchar eso – anoche… te escuche gritar… ¿Tenias pesadillas?

\- No – baje la mirada – En realidad… no lo recuerdo… se supone que yo no sueño…

\- Tal vez eres más humano de lo que crees.

\- No lo soy – sentencie poniendome de pie luego de tomar mi café – ire al bar a preparar algunas cosas… te veo ahí, no llegues tarde, tenemos nuestra primera visita dentro de un par de minutos.

\- Tienes una pequeña obseción con limpiarlo todo – suspiro cruzado de brazos – ire contigo…

No dije nada, no lo iba a detener solo porque si…

Lo único que separaba esta especie de hogar del bar era una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada para los invitados… no podían enterarse de nada de esto… ellos tenian que pensar que estaban encerrados en este lugar… de alguna forma, Dipper y yo también lo estabamos, no podiamos salir de este piso a menos que se nos lo permitiera, Leyna era la única que podía ir y venir de los diferentes "niveles" de este mundo… solo había visto a Ripper un par de veces, al igual que a Soul o Ford… solo les había visto un par de veces en todo lo que llevaba de estar aquí y ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido eso… No sé cuanto tiempo llego en este lugar…

\- Es extraño como en este mundo el tiempo pasa muy diferente – escuche hablar a Dipper – Digo… para mi es como si hubiera llegado hace solo un par de días, pero puede que en el mundo humano ya hayan pasado años ¿no crees?

\- No lo sé – respondí de manera cortante, no quería hablar sobre eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tu aquí?

\- Desde…

Me quede sin palabras en ese segundo, "Siempre" eso era lo que queria decir, pero… ahora lo dudaba… desde que este humano había llegado había comenzado a dudar cuanto tiempo llevaba en este lugar, desde hacía cuando tiempo que yo era un demonio, como si eso hubiera tenido un inicio que no recordaba y un final del cual no estoy seguro cuando sera, mire a Dipper quien esperaba mi respuesta, abrí la boca para decir algo cuando las memorias el nuevo cliente llegarón a mi…

Es una sensación extraña cuando pasa eso, como una descarga electrica que llega a tu nuca y viaja por todo tu cuerpo en un segundo, ves pasar la vida entera de esta persona, desde el momento en que vio por primera vez el mundo, cada una de sus memorias más preciadas, hasta lo ultimo que vio y sus ultimas palabras…

\- Hablaremos despues – dije – acaban de llegar, ve a recibirlos.

\- Si, señor – se burlo – pero tienes que decirme desde hace cuanto estas aquí, Bill.

\- ¿Ahora coqueteas conmigo, niño?

\- No creo que pueda regresar con Wirt nunca más – sonrío apartando la mirada – él me dejo cuando estaba paralítico… ahora que la muerte nos separó no creo que pueda volver con él nunca…

\- Entonces si coqueteas conmigo – Dipper rió.

\- Tal vez lo hago…

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago cuando escuche su risa, su sonrisa provoco que una se formara en mi rostro también sin que me diera cuenta… seguí sus pasos hasta que desaparecío en el pasillo, reí sin darme cuenta mientras tomaba un vaso para limpiar antes que llegaran los invitados…

En ese momento volví a ver aquellas memorias… una mujer deslizando su vestido por sus hombros hasta el suelo, una pelea entre esta mujer y alguien más, esta persona emborrachandose en un bar… como conducía ebrío y…

\- Bill – la voz de Dipper me saco de lo que fuera eso, le mire confundido, los invitados ya estaban frente a nosotros – ¿Te sientes bien? Puedo llamar a Leyna si no puedes…

\- Estoy bien, Pino – le interrumpí – bienvenidos a Mindscape, mi nombre es Bill y sere su bartender de esta noche, sera un placer servirles…

Y volvía a mi rutina de mentiras como siempre…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del planeta!

Bueno, hoy me dio por estar activa y actualizar casi todo :3 ((creo que tome demasiado café hoy XD)) así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "Wellcome to Mindscape", diganme ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿Qué creen que seran esos flashes de Bill? ¿Ya han visto Death Parade"? Sino, se los recomiendo, puede que resuelva algunos clavos que dejare sueltos por aquí y por allá :D, y para quienes ya terminaron de verlo, quiero decirles que esta historia sera MUY diferente...

Bueno, dejo de hacer spoiler, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	4. ¿Reemplazo?

**¿Reemplazo?**

Todos los días era una rutina para mi, una rutina de mentiras… el servir a las personas nunca había sido para mi, simplemente lo hacía porque era mi trabajo en este lugar, pero realmente lo odiaba. Dipper parecía ser muy diferente a mi, él siempre se comportaba servicial con los nuevos invitados que llegaban a este lugar, les explicaba las reglas y si podía hacer algo cuando estos se descontrolaban, lo hacía… mi trabajo era solo juzgar, como hacerlo, eso dependía de mi… aunque desde que Dipper había llegado, todo eso había cambiado.

\- Fue un día pesado – le escuche hablar mientras dejabamos todo en su lugar, el miro el juego de bolos que seguia en pie de los ultimos invitados – esto fue muy diferente ¿no crees?

\- No es la primera vez que mando ambas almas a reencarnarse por si eso es a lo que quieres llegar – le dije mientras tomaba una bola en mis manos – no es común… pero tampoco es raro que ambas almas tengan el mismo final… eso significa que son almas gemelas que pueden reencontrarse en su siguiente vida.

\- No me refiero a solo eso – sonrió tomando también una bola y lanzandola hacía los pinos, sonrío cuando casi hace una chuza – fue… romantico, me refiero a su historia, como se conocieron de niños y como se separaron despues de mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a encontrarse cuando estaban en la secundaria, incluso la forma de morir… él muere primero tratando de protegerla, pero ella muere minutos despues de que él la besa por primera y ultima vez… Soy demasiado cursi ¿no crees?

\- Creo que he conocido a peores… por lo menos tu sabes que estas muerto.

\- ¿Es más fácil conversar con alguien que sabe que esta muerto que con alguien que no?

\- A ti parece irte bien este tema de hacer relaciones sociales, Pino – suspire lanzando la bola, se fue directo al canal, maldije en voz baja – imagino que eras del tipo que tenia muchos amigos ¿no?

\- Me va mejor muerto, Mabel era la que se encargaba de todo ese asunto de las amistades… ella era la social, yo el "cerebrito" – dijo encogiendose de hombros antes de hacer una chuza perfecta – no apuntes al centro, eres diestro… trata de apuntar un poco más a la izquierda.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu novio?

La verdad no es como si ese tema me interesara, simplemente sentía curiosidad por eso… seguí el consejo que Dipper me había dado y logre tirar algunos pinos, le mire luego de eso, parecia perdido en sus pensamientos… tomo su bola y la miro detenidamente por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

\- Wirt… era un tonto… siempre quiso que mantuvieramos nuestra relación en secreto de todos – suspiro – claro… yo tampoco me opuse a eso, mi familia sabía que era homosexual desde que cumplí 15 años… no me afectaba tanto como a él… tal vez ese fue uno de los motivos por los que lo obligue a dejarme luego del accidente… si quería mantener nuestra relación en secreto entonces yo no queria que él estuviera a mi lado en esos momentos dificiles… Creí que eso lo haría cambiar de opinión…

\- Si hubiera sido así… ¿Te hubieras suicidado de todas formas?

\- Tal vez no… no lo sé – suspiro lanzando la bola, fue hacía el canal – Aun así ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

\- Simple curiosidad – suspire dejando mi bola en su lugar – es muy tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo otra vez… deberiamos ir a descanzar.

\- Bill… ¿Tu lo hubieras hecho? ¿Hubieras ocultado tu relación con una persona que se supone que amas?

\- No soy humano, Dipper.

\- Lo siento… no tuve que preguntarte, buenas noches…

Solte un suspiro mientras veia como Dipper se alejaba hacía el departamento que estaba detrás del bar, no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto.

\- Pino – le llame acercandome un poco a él – tu exnovio era un tonto… yo nunca me hubiera avergonzado de decir que tu y yo saliamos… nos llevamos conociendo poco tiempo, pero estoy seguro que fuite una gran persona… y lo sigues siendo.

\- Gracias… eres muy amable al decir eso – sonrío.

\- No es mi intensión ser amable – me justifique – simplemente quiero que dejes de pensar en ese idiota, no vale la pena… e interrumpe tu trabajo… sin mencionar que no te deja dejar tu vida.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido a un cliente como yo?

\- Lastimosamente ya no eres mi cliente, Pino, ahora eres algo así como mi compañero… no sé cuanto tiempo estes aquí… pero no te iras pronto.

Sin querer, lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos, eran mis deseos… no queria estar solo otra vez en este bar, mi rutina había cambiado desde que Dipper estaba aquí y no queria regresar a la misma rutina de antes.

.

.

.

Leyna me cito a la mañana siguiente, odiaba tener que subir hasta el piso donde ella se encontraba… cada piso de este lugar era un bar, practicamente este lugar (al que muchos humanos podrían llamar "purgatorio") tiene varios niveles, entre más bajo este sera peor el pecado que habra cometido los clientes… Mindscape esta entre los primeros niveles, normalmente recibo a personas que han muerto naturalmente, en accidentes y algunos suicidas como Dipper de vez en cuando… Leyna estaba en el piso más alto, el más cercano a la tierra…

La brisa del lugar me recibió cuando el ascensor se abrío, el lugar parecía estar entre ruinas, siempre había niebla… podía ver una especie de casa a la mitad del lugar, entre todas las ruinas, casi parecía el coliseo romano, y a Leyna sentada frente a una mesa de té, camine hasta donde estaba ella… de todas formas ella ya sabía que yo estaba ahí… desde que se había convertido en la jefa de este lugar ella lo sabía todo…

\- Hola Bill – me saludo sirviendo una taza de té y moviendo un peón blanco de su juego de ajedres que estaba frente suya – ¿Quieres algo de té o prefieres solo jugar?

\- ¿Para que me quieres? – pregunte moviendo un caballo negro.

\- Veo que solo quieres jugar – nunca me negaría a un juego de ajedrez y ella lo sabía – Dipper me dijo que no te habías estado sintiendo bien ultimamente ¿te sucede algo?

\- Solo… solo son residuos de recuerdos, sabes que no es la primera vez que me sucede, ya se me pasara.

\- ¿Residuos? – pregunto mirandome curiosa – ¿Qué clase de recuerdos?

\- Lo de siempre… simplemente no recuerdo quien era esa persona… En realidad… no puedo ver su rostro con claridad – no queria decirle que esos recuerdos eran tan nítidos que juraría vivirlos en carne propia – Debe ser algo antiguo como para recordarlo…

\- Si quieres, puedes tomar el día de hoy… creo que Dipper es capaz de hacer tu trabajo por hoy.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Grite poniendome de pie, Leyna dio un salto, al parecer no esperaba mi reacción, podía sentir que estaba ardiendo de rábia (muy literalmente) mis manos se habían llenado de llamas rojas y tal vez mis ojos también habían cambiado de color, del amarillo que siempre he tenido a un rojo intenso… vi como ella tomaba un trago de té mientras que se tranquilizaba otra vez, ese era uno de los trabajos de Leyna como la vigilante de todos nosotros, mantener siempre la calma… aunque no podía evitar perderla a veces.

\- Solo digo que podrías tomar un descanso, necesitamos que nuestros jueces esten al 100%, Bill, tu área tiene muchos clientes… necesito que estes bien – dijo poniendose de pie en ese momento – y recuerda que si no vas a seguir mis ordenes, puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera, soy tu jefa…

\- Pero… ¿¡Le vas a dar el trabajo de un juez a un humano sentimental!? ¡Has perdido la maldita cabeza, Leyna!

\- Estoy segura que Dipper puede hacerlo, Bill…

\- Te he dicho que estoy bien… no es necesario que Dipper haga mi trabajo.

\- Esta bien, si tu lo dices – volvio a suspirar sentandose otra vez – pero dejame darte una advertencia, Cipher, si algo te pasa, no preguntare más, Dipper tomara tu lugar por un día entero.

\- ¿Qué ganas tu haciendo eso?

\- No lo has entendido, Cipher… Esto no se trata de ganar o perder, se trata de que necesito que los pocos jueces que tengo hagan su trabajo… soy yo quien le pasa las cuentas a Dot al final de cuentas, no tu… así que; o haces tu trabajo, o te pones a descansar como te he ordenado.

No le dije nada, simplemente asentí antes de irme… no pretendía que ningún tonto humano tomara mi lugar en algo, es más, no pretendía que ningún otro demonio tomara mi puesto como juez del Mindscape… no me importaba lo que Leyna tratara de decirme, no iba a dejar que nadie tomara mi lugar… y mucho menos ese niño…

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... hoy tengo poco tiempo, estoy a punto de irme a clases pero quería subir este capitulo antes de irme... creo que en este capitulo ya se estan revelando algunas cosas sobre lo que es el Mindscape y muy pronto revelare lo que sucedió con el pasado de Dipper y muchas otras sorpresitas más que podrá interferir en su relación con Bill ((inserte cara zukhulentha)) y muchas otras cosas que detallare cuando pueda.

Si hay algo que no entiendan sientase en la libertad de preguntarme :D y bueno... ya me estan sacando así que nos leemos pronto!


	5. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Estaban a punto de llegar los cuartos clientes de este día, estabamos a punto de terminar en realidad, por lo menos cada juez tiene que hacer un mínimo de 5 juicios por día… este ya sería mi cuarto juicio por hoy. Dipper se veía cansado frente a mí mientras tomaba un coptel que le había preparado, esperaba que llegaran los recuerdos de los próximos visitantes.

\- ¿Cómo se siente cuando te llegan los recuerdos de otros? – me pregunto repentinamente Dipper jugando con una aceituna, a veces parece un niño.

\- Es una sensación extraña… no sé como describirlo – dije quitandole la aceituna de la mano – ¿Nunca aprendiste que no se juega con la comida, NIÑO?

\- No soy un niño – bufo, solto un suspiro – quiero saber… sobre mis recuerdos… ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

\- ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

\- Si… quiero saberlo…

Con Dipper había sido todo muy rápido, todo se basaba en cuatro personas: Su tío abuelo Stan, su hermana gemela Mabel, su ex novio Wirt y su mejor amiga Wendy… creo que los recuerdos de Dipper eran algo que no queria olvidar, mientras él siguiera en este mundo entonces recordaría lo que vi de sus recuerdos… de cualquier forma… creo que siempre lo haría.

\- Sé sobre las vacaciones que pasaste con tu tío abuelo cuando tenias 12 años, como tus padres murieron cundo tenias 15 años, el día en que ese tipo se te confesó pero al mismo tiempo te dijo que lo mantuvieran en secreto cuando tenias 18 años… y claro… el accidente donde tu familia murio…

\- ¿Solo eso? – pregunto algo sonrojado, ya imaginaba lo que estaba pensando.

\- Y si… también sé de tu primera vez con Wirt… dejame decirte ese tipo era un idiota ¿Cómo te enamoste de él?

\- Era la única persona ademas de Mabel que me trataba bien… creo que también viste eso ¿no? Todos me odiaban en la escuela, siempre había sido el bicho raro… creo que es mejor que este muerto, era un perdedor.

\- No digas eso… nunca es mejor estar muerto…

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber tu eso? Nunca has estado vivo, Bill… simplemente recibes en este lugar a las personas que han muerto tal y como ahora lo hago yo contigo…

Por un momento quise decir que estaba equivocado, pero las palabras que quise no salieron por mis labios… es más… ¿Por qué le iba a decir que estaba equivocado cuando tiene razón? Nunca he estado vivo, simplemente he estado aquí desde ¿siempre? Mire a Dipper tratando de buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que ni siquiera había formulado… él parecía mirarme más confuso de lo que yo estaba y… ¿preocupado?

\- Los clientes – logre decir por fin – creo que… han llegado, ve a recibirlos…

\- ¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?

\- Solo haz lo que digo, niño – gruñí sirviendo un par de copas – Y, por cierto, sería de gran ayuda que dejaras de pensar que es mejor estar muerto… para nadie lo es… menos en la situación en la que tu y yo nos encontramos en este momento.

Dipper me miro sorprendido por un segundo antes de ir a buscar a los nuevos clientes, ni siquiera yo sabía porque había dicho eso, fue como si las palabras simplemente salieran… por un segundo pensé que podía entender lo que Dipper sentía al estar aquí atrapado, sin poder irse… simplemente como se siente que tu alma se quede atrapada entre dos mundos, entre la vida y la muerte, sentía como si… otro tipo de memorias fueran viniendo a mi mente poco a poco, memorias que, de esa misma forma, fueron arrancadas de mi mente hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando escuche a Dipper cerca, levante la mirada, le mire con un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido por nadie ni por nada, preocupación, los recuerdos de esa nueva pareja habían venido a mi hacía unos segundos y hasta ahora me detenia a examinarlos detenidamente… la situación de uno de ellos era siminar a la de Dipper, e incluso podría decir que peor.

Uno de ellos se había enamorado de un idiota que no solo lo rechazaba en público (como había hecho ese idiota de Wirt con Dipper) sino que lo golpeaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad… por otro lado, estaba su mejor amigo, quien había muerto con él por un disparo del novio de su amigo luego que estos tuvieran una pelea y él confesara sus sentimientos… había estado enamorado de él desde que estaban en secundaria y no había tenido el valor de confesarse… hasta ese momento… por primera vez sentía pena por uno de mis clientes…

\- Bienvenidos a Mindscape – salude – permitanme presentarme, soy Bill y sere su Bartender esta noche, es un placer.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? No puedo recordar nada – se giro a ver a su amigo.

\- Ni yo – hablo el otro – disculpe… ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Lamento decirles que no se me permite darles esa información – dije bajando la mirada, buscando un par de copas y sirviendo un coptel que había estado preparando – Imagino que… no recuerdan las circustancias que los trajeron a este lugar ¿cierto?

\- No… no realmente – respondio el menor de ellos, sus cabellos eran de un color extraño, violeta algo largos a los hombros y ojos carmesies – ¿Tu recuerdas algo, Alex?

\- No… nada – respondio Alex, pelirrojo de ojos dorados… u ojo… según sus memorias había quedado ciego del ojo derecho cuando era niño – solo… estamos en la pizzería donde trabajabamos... cuando Freddy nos dijo que Steve había llegado y tu fuiste a buscarlo – comento mirando a su amigo, Brian Harmon – ¿Qué sucedió despues de eso?

\- No lo sé… solo recuerdo que hable un rato con Steve… pero no recuerdo nada más…

\- Eso esta bien – susurre soltando un suspiro – esta es la situación… Dipper.

Mire a Dipper, este asintio sin que dijera nada… ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que hacía esto, explico las reglas con tranquilidad, como siempre lo hacía… o como lo había hecho desde hacía varias semanas, por un momento no pude recordar como era todo esto, antes de que Dipper estuviera aquí conmigo.

\- Primero: No podemos decirles que hacen aquí o donde estan exactamente – cada vez se miraba más seguro de lo que decia y hacía – segundo: Ustedes estan obligados a jugar un juego, tercero: El juego sera decidido por una ruleta – Cuando el marcador cayó detras mía me sorprendio un poco, me había perdido viendo como Dipper hablaba – Cuarto: arriesgaran su vida en este juego…

\- ¿¡Qué!? – grito el pelirrojo poniendose de pie – ¿¡No vamos a hacer tal cosa!?

\- Alex – regaño Brian – ¿Qué sucede si nos negamos a jugar?

\- No les recomiendo hacer tal cosa.

Dipper y yo dimos un paso hacía atrás cuando la pared se abrió dejando ver los maniquies colgados en la habitación que estaba detrás nuestra… claro… de alguna forma aceptaran o no aceptaran jugar de todas formas terminarían de esa forma… cuando sus almas abandonaran su cuerpo, solo dearía ese maniquie que es como un enbase para que sus almas sean juzgadas en este lugar y luego vallan a sus destinos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta que no tenian opción alguna, el juego seleccionado había sido un videojuego de carreras que, según tengo entendido, fue gracias a una de esas maquinas que ellos se habían conocido cuando estaban en primaria. Cinco carreras, en cada una el perdedor ganaba parte de un recuerdo sobre sus muertes… no llegaron ni siquiera a la cuarta ronda cuando Brian se puso de pie con los ojos llorosos… lo había recordado todo…

\- Lo siento – susurro mirandome a mi – ¿Fue mi culpa que…?

\- No fue tu culpa – interrumpio Alex, también tenia los ojos llorosos – No es tu culpa, Brian… Fue Steve quien perdió la cabeza en ese momento y… y…

\- Estamos muertos…

Sentí una mano en el hombro, mire a mi lado, Dipper me estaba indicando que nos alejaramos… a veces era mejor que los clientes se arreglaran por si solos mientras que los jueces solo observabamos, nos alejamos un poco más hasta ya no escuchar la conversación de estos dos, pero aun pudimos ver como se abrazaban entre lágrimas… se besarón… sin darme cuenta había sonreído ante ese gesto.

\- Hubiera deseado tener un amigo como Alex – le escuche susurrar – Fui un tonto al enamorarme desde un principio de Wirt… tuve que dejarlo desde el momento en que me dijo que mantuvieramos nuestra relación en secreto…

\- Era un cobarde – susurre aun mirando a los nuevos clientes – No pudo apreciarte como te lo mereces, Pino.

\- ¿Realmente crees que merezco que alguien me aprecie? – pregunto sonriendo, me encogí de hombros – de todas formas… es muy tarde.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Estoy muerto… y no puedo reencarnar… no creo que en Mindscape hayan muchas alternativas.

\- Tienes uno a tu lado – sentí la mirada de Dipper sobre mi otra vez, sonreí – ¿Qué en este tiempo no te has enamorado aun de mi?

\- Tu no puedes sentir nada… no tienes sentimientos, Cipher.

\- Las cosas pueden cambiar… Puede que si sienta algo por ti, Pino.

Sujete la barbilla de Dipper, casi obligandolo a que me viera a los ojos… las palabras de Leyna vinieron a mi mente por un segundo _"Esto no se trata de ganar o perder, se trata de que necesito que los pocos jueces que tengo hagan su trabajo"_ al parecer… ahora haría menos mi trabajo, Dipper cerro los ojos cuando estuve a centímetros de sus labios… y lo bese… ya no me importaba a que llegara esto…

No sé porque estaba haciendo esto…

No sé que estaba sintiendo por Dipper…

Ahora…

No sabía quien era exactamente Bill Cipher…

Continuara…

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Otra vez yo aquí con insomnio XD ((tal vez tiene algo que ver con ese café que me tome hace solo un par de minutos -.-")) así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este pequeño fic :3... en el siguiente capitulo veremos el pasado de Dipper y dentro de un par de capitulos una sorpresa ;3 ademas de que posiblemente pronto tendremos lemon ¬w¬

Por cierto, quien me diga de donde son los personajes invitados de este capitulo le dedico el próximo capitulo n.n' y eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	6. El pasado de Dipper - Parte I

**El pasado de Dipper - Parte I**

Esa tarde, Leyna me había pedido que la acompañara al nivel más bajo de lo que era esta especie de Purgatorio entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. No era la primera vez que bajaba hasta este lugar, ya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás pero no recordaba porque… Aquí era donde guardabamos los residuos de algunas memorias importantes… aunque yo nunca había entendido el significado de "importante" para este lugar, se supone que cuando las almas llegan aquí es para que sean juzgadas y mandadas a reencarnación o la eliminación, no sabía que podía significar unas memorias "importantes" para un lugar como este.

\- ¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara a este lugar? – pregunte mientras que pasabamos en medio de las estanterias llenas de unos diamantes color rojo que giraban sobre su eje y mostraban imágenes de las memorias más importantes de las personas que habían venido a este lugar.

\- Tenia que darte algo y no pretengo subir hasta Mindscape para hacerlo – suspiro mirandome de reojo – son las memorias de Dipper Pines… creo que es mejor que tu las tengas.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón especifica para esto?

\- No… simplemente creo que debes de tenerlas

No dije nada, simplemente seguí a Leyna hasta que encontramos lo que buscaba, guardo las memorias que pertenecian a Dipper en una caja de madera antes de darmelas… me dijo un par de recomendaciones para usar las memorias… ¿por quien me tomaba? Soy Bill Cipher, llevo haciendo este trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo, soy completamente capaz de manejar las memorias de un niño tonto…

\- Por cierto – me interrumpio Leyna cuando me iba a ir – A pesar de que no haya una regla que prohiba las relaciones entre "empleados" tengo que recordarte que ustedes dos no pueden estar junto por mucho tiempo… el cuerpo de los mortales se va debilitando despues de un tiempo y debe de abandonar este mundo antes de que su alma se pudra y se convierta en…

\- Ni siquiera lo digas – le interrumpí, odiaba escuchar hablar sobre esas cosas – y lo entiendo… pero sabes que no puedo hacer nada mientras que Dipper sepa que esta muerto…

\- Bill – Leyna me sujeto de los hombros, solto un suspiro – lo siento… pero… lo único que te puedo decir es que tal vez no les quede mucho tiempo juntos.

\- El tiempo que quede… sera suficiente…

Subí al ascensor y presione el boton del nivel donde se encontraba el Mindscape… me recoste en la pared de este mientras abría la caja y miraba el diamante que contenía las memorias de Dipper, tenia un tiempo antes de llegar al bar, precione contra mi pecho las memorias dejando que entraran a mi mente…

 ** _Un año atrás (365 días antes de morir)_**

 _Dipper era un adolescente más entre todos los adolescentes en la secundaria, o casi, era su ultimo año, tenia una hermana gemela y vivia con su tío abuelo despues de que sus padres hubieran muerto en un accidente de transito, trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda de antiguedades de su tío abuelo Stan, era el mejor alumno de su clase y, claro, como todo chico de su edad, estaba enamorado de alguien… Dipper había aceptado su sexualidad mucho tiempo atrás, e incluso hacía no mucho tiempo que había comenzado a salir con su vecino, Wirt quien, a pesar de que había sido él quien se le había confesado, había pedido a Dipper que mantuvieran su relación en secreto…_

\- _No puedo creer que ese idiota siga queriendo mantener su relación en secreto – pero claro… no había funcionado del todo bien – ¿Sabes lo que le hubiera hecho yo a Tom si me hubiera pedido que mantuvieramos nuestra relación en secreto?_

\- _Wirt no es como Tom, Marco – suspiro Dipper cerrando su casillero – ademas… recuerda que sus padres son muy estrictos con él, entiendo porque quiere que nuestra relación sea un secreto._

\- _Yo no sé, amigo… solo digo que no creo que sea correcto que haga eso – repitio Marco justo cuando la campana de cambio de clases sonaba – vamos, llegamos tarde a biología._

\- _Pues yo tampoco creo correcto que tu novio y tu se besen en cualquier lugar a vista de todo el mundo – gruño Dipper comenzando a caminar junto a su amigo, Marco le miro alzando una ceja mientras continuaban caminando, Dipper se sonrojo al entender lo que este trataba de decirle – e-esta bien… tal vez a veces sienta algo de celos porque Wirt no permite que lo bese o abrace a menos que sea en su apartamento… ¡Pero te recuerdo que tu estas con Tom gracias a la ayuda de Star!_

\- _No metas a Star en nuestra discusión – Marco suspiro – cambiemos de tema antes de que me enfade contigo y ya no quiera volver a ser tu amigo._

 _Dipper simplemente comenzo a reír mientras empujaba levemente a su amigo antes de entrar al salón de biología y tomar su lugar junto a su hermana y detrás de Marco y Star, más tarde entraron los demas compañeros de Dipper, pudo fijarse en Marinette que entraba junto a Adrian que venian hablando junto con Tom y Alya sobre alguna cosa, Candy y Grenda también entraron poco tiempo despues junto con otros chicos a los que no les presto atención alguna._

 _Dipper solia fijarse en casi todas las acciones que sus amigos y compañeros hacían al entrar en la clase… Como la costumbre de Marinette de botar todos sus cuadernos cuando Adrien se sentaba a su lado en la ultima fila (En serio, eran novios desde hacía meses y la chica seguia poniendose nerviosa junto a este) o como Tom se acercaba a saludar a Marco y a Star antes de que comenzara la clase y como Spencer entraba corriendo a la clase por estar en quien sabe donde demonios… Solto un suspiro en ese momento recordando que día era… su primer aniversario._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llego practicamente corriendo al apartamento de su novio, sabía que este saldría de clases un poco más tarde de lo normal pero tenia la llave del apartamento de este así que podía entrar cuando quisiera, había comprado un pastel de camino al departamento de Wirt y alquilado una pélicula para ver juntos esa tarde. Quería preparar una cena para cuando llegara su novio pudieran comer juntos mientras veían una pelicula roman… Bueno… la verdad es que había alquilado Deadpool._

\- **_Sigo sin creer que hayas hecho eso, Dipper_** _–_ _escucho a Marco mientras se quejaba al otro lado de la línea –_ _ **por favor, Spencer, dile que esta loco.**_

\- _¿Le pides consejos al tipo que sale con un fantasma? – pregunto Dipper riendo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su otro amigo._

\- _Primero; Dipper, no creo que sea la mejor idea que has tenido tomando en cuenta como es tu estúpido novio y segundo; ¿Cuándo dejaran de molestarme con lo del "fantasma"? No es mi culpa que el fantasma del cantante muerto que habita en mi casa y para colmo es mi primo lejano me acose._ _–_ _respondio Spencer al otro lado de la línea._

\- _¿Sabes que esa fue casi la misma excusa que me dio Marco cuando comenzó a salir con Tom?_

\- _Si… yo estuve ahí cuando lo dijo._

\- **_¿Ahora lo toman contra mi? Son los peores amigos que podría tener, chicos… y eso que tengo que vivir con Star._**

\- _Los tengo que dejar, la cena esta casi lista y Wirt no tardara en llegar._

\- **_Cuando ese idiota termine por echarte de su departamento y luego vengas llorando para comer helado de chocolate…_** _\- advirtio Marco antes de cortar la llamada –_ _ **no vengan a mi casa…**_

\- _Al parecer nos juntamos en tu casa, Spencer._

\- _Alquilare algunas peliculas romanticas sobrevaloradas para ver_ _–_ _suspiro Spencer –_ _Buena suerte, Dip._

 _Dipper guardo su móvil dentro de su mochila mientras servia la lasaña vegetariana que había preparado para la cena, había preparado la mesa que se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de Wirt para una cena para dos… tal vez esa noche podría ser especial, sonrió al pensarlo justo cuando escuchaba como la puerta se desbloqueaba._

\- _Bienvenido – saludo con una sonrisa – prepare la cena… espero que no te importe._

\- _Dipper… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá – tu… no puedes estar aquí._

\- _¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Dipper borrando la sonrisa de su rostro._

\- _Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – insistió, Dipper noto como se estaba poniendo nervioso – n-no puedes estar aquí, Dipper._

\- _¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? – pregunto Dipper acercandose a Wirt – ¿Qué me estas ocultando ahora?_

 _Wirt balbuceo una cosa que Dipper no pudo entender, estuvo dando un par de vueltas antes de ver por la ventana, solto un suspiro antes de volver a ver a su novio._

\- _Mis padres y mi hermano vendran a visitarme – dijo tranquilizandose – no puedes estar aquí… tienes que irte._

\- _¿Sabes que día es hoy por lo menos? – pregunto molesto._

\- _Viernes… ¿no? – Dipper elevo una ceja, mirando a Wirt sorprendido mientras que apuntaba hacía el calendario que estaba pegado al lado de la puerta – ah… es… nuestro aniversario…_

\- _Lo olvidaste… no puedo creerlo._

\- _Lo siento… pero ahora soy el clarinete principal de la banda nacional y mi padrastro…_

\- _Claro… no sé porque no me sorprende de ti – suspiro – me disculpo por estorbarte tanto, ire a ver peliculas romanticas sobrevaloradas mientras como helado de chocolate con Spencer y Marco tal y como ellos habían dicho que lo haría… idiota._

\- _Dipper, no es lo que quiero decir._

\- _¿Entonces que es lo que quieres decir, Wirt? ¿Que sigues ocultando nuestra relación de tus padres aun despues de un año y por eso me pides que me large en nuestro primer aniversario? Eres un idiota…_

\- _Prometo que te lo compensare… pero esta noche es importante y…_

\- _Si… ERA importante – gruño Dipper – tendras que hacer algo increible para que pueda perdonar esto, Wirt… Adios, saluda a Greg de mi parte._

 _No espero a que le dijera nada, simplemente salió del departamento cerrando la puerta de un portazo, tal vez hubiera sido mejor hacer caso a Marco desde un principio y nunca haber soñado en que Wirt por fin permitiria que hiciera algo "lindo" por él… era un idiota…_

.

.

.

Me sobresalte al escuchar el timbre que indicaba que estaba en mi piso, lo bueno de estas memorias es que puedes despertar en cualquier momento con un simple sonido. Guarde el cristal dentro de la caja y salí por la puerta del ascensor hacía el Mindscape, Dipper se había quedado limpiando los restos del juego de Pint Ball que habían tenido los ultimos clientes… en serio habían hecho un completo desastre y sigo sin entender que demonios con ese maldito juego… incluso rompieron un par de vasos y nadie me pagara nada por eso.

\- Al fin regresas – saludo Pino dejando el trapeador a un lado para ir a recibirme, había hecho un buen trabajo desde que había bajado por petición de Leyna, ya estaba casi todo limpio – ¿Qué fue lo que te pidio Leyna que tardaste siglos en regresar?

\- Tonterías de Leyna – mentí encogiendose de hombros, no podía decirle que tenia sus recuerdos en mis manos – Perdona por dejarte con este desastre, Pino, te lo recom…

\- No lo digas – me interrumpio Dipper, casi de inmediato supe porque lo había hecho y supe que yo era un idiota… un muy sexi idiota – Ya una vez alguien me dijo eso y… aun espero que lo haga…

\- Yo no soy como esa persona – susurre elevando el rostro de Dipper y besando sus labios – Yo si estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Si es así… espero tu recompensa.

\- Esta noche… en mi habitación.

Dipper me vio sorprendido por un momento… ahora que lo pienso, incluso yo me sorprendí por mis propias palabras en ese momento, aunque estaba muy lejos de arrepentirme de lo que había dicho en ese momento. Estaba seguro que aun me quedaba mucho por ver en los recuerdos de Dipper y había algo que no estaba del todo bien… ¿Por qué Leyna me lo había dado justo ahora? Era mejor no pensar en eso…

 **Continuara…**

Hey! Hola gente hermosa :D

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y como ya sospecharan... en el próximo capirulo habran arcoiris y unicornios (Lemon) y posiblemente más cameos inesperados en el Mindscape o en las memorias de Dipper ¿Saben? Dude un poco en poner a Marinette y Adrien en la escena pero al final o hice porque yolo XD

Así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	7. El pasado de Dipper - Parte II

**El pasado de Dipper - Parte II**

 ** _(_ _65 días antes de morir)_**

 _Otra vez, Dipper había tenido otra pelea con Wirt… realmente ya era algo común entre ellos, ni siquiera sabía porque aun insitia en que continuaran con su relación,tal vez porque era un tonto enamorado como se lo había dicho Marco o porque estaba loco como le había dicho Spencer._

 _Fuera como fuera, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien con él mismo, incluso que sus amigos que tampoco estaban muy bien de la cabeza (uno enamorado del chico malo de la escuela y el otro que veía fantasmas) se lo dijeran era como… tenia que admitir que realmente algo no estaba bien con él, tal vez… dejar a Wirt, dejar de luchar por algo que no tenia futuro era lo mejor para él._

\- _Dip – la voz de su hermana gemela le hizo regresar a la realidad – ¿Estas bien?_

\- _Si, Mabel, no es nada – mintió, a pesar de que toda su familia sabía que estaba saliendo con Wirt, no quería preocuparlos ahora – Es solo que… los viajes largos en auto me marean._

\- _Dipper…_

 _Iban a visitar a su tío abuelo Stan que vivia en un pueblo alejado de donde ellos vivian… hacía mucho tiempo que no iban a ese lugar, a Dipper siempre le había gustado ese pueblo, el aire de misterio que lo rodeaba o sentir el olor de los pinos en al mañana… cuando eran niños, él y Mabel habían pasado muchos veranos con su tío abuelo, ahora era casi imposible hacerlo, el tiempo había pasado… ellos habían crecidos… ya no tenian interes por muchas de las cosas que hacían de niños._

 _Miro hacía la ventana tratando de calmarse, recosto su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla trasera del auto mientras veía el paisaje de arboles pasar al lado del auto, era invierno… estaba nevando, de dejar de pensar en todo l que había sucedido la ultima semana. Wirt insistía en mantener su relación en secreto, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos… aun se avergonzaba de él… tal vez lo mejor era que se separasen. Cerro los ojos pensando en eso, dejandose llevar por la música que sus padres tenian en la radio, la letra y la melodía de "You're my sunshine" no ayudaba con su depreción, pues recordaba que esa había sido la canción con la que una vez Wirt había tratado de reconciliarse con él… había sido un idiota por completo al aceptarlo de nuevo, era un idiota al estar tan enamorado de él._

 _Dipper abrió los ojos en un momento a otro… solo pudo ver una luz que poco a poco se acercaba más y más a ellos, como su padre trataba de maniobrar pero le era imposible evitarlo… el impactó le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento, a penas pudo escuchar el rechinar de las llantas sobre el pavimento, a penas pudo sentir cuando el auto se estrelló contra un árbol al lado de la carretera… su vista a penas podía enfocar el color rojo mezclado con el blando que había por todo el lugar…_

.

.

.

Tuve que abrir los ojos de golpe luego de escuchar ese recuerdo. Odiaba que los recuerdos fueran tan posesivos… odiaba que pudiera tener las sensaciones de cualquiera a travez de estos, toque mis piernas tratando de calmarme… aun tenia la respiración agitada por el recuerdo del accidente de Dipper.

\- Bill ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mi Pino entrando al salón de las marionetas donde estaba en esos momentos, le había dicho que iba a estar limpiando y que no me molestara – escuche un grito…

\- Estoy bien – dije escondiendo sus recuerdos en mi bolsillo otra vez – terminemos con la limpieza por hoy… creo que estoy algo cansado.

\- Eres un demonio, me lo has dicho mil veces… nunca te cansas.

\- Hay una primera vez para todo, Pino – sonreí tratando de que pensara que todo estaba bien – tu también deberias de descansar, has hecho un buen trabajo hoy mientras no estaba – bese su frente para luego caminar a la puerta – has hecho un buen trabajo…

\- B-Bill… has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente ¿estas seguro que estas bien?

\- No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Pino – sonreí guiñándole un ojo tratando de verme lo más seductor posible – Ve a descansar… esta noche puede que sea muy movida para nosotros.

Dipper se sonrojo, no dijo nada… vi como sonreía antes de dejar el lugar otra vez. Me senté en el suelo tratando de recuperar el ultimo fragmento de recuerdo que había tenido, el accidente… no era un experto recordando a todos los clientes que había tenido en este lugar, de hecho, me molestaba recordar a la mayoría… pero si había conocido a Mabel Pines antes de que Dipper llegara a este lugar, ella había muerto en el hospital por un paro respiratorio, escuche a Ripper del otro piso hablar sobre sus padres en una junta que tuvimos ese mismo día, casi eran la familia perfecta… casi…

Mire los recuerdos de Dipper… si no me equivocaba solo me quedaba ver un par de memorias más antes de llegar al momento de su muerte, volví a cerrar los ojos, concentrándome en los susurros que sus recuerdos soltaban… cosas buenas y malas, solo quería llegar a ciertos recuerdos…

.

.

.

 _Dipper se encontraba frente a la ventana de su habitación en el hospital, Marco y Spencer iban todos los días a visitarlo, trataban de animarlo de alguna forma… claro… era imposible. Había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente donde su hermana y sus padres habían muerto, él había sobrevivido… casi… los médicos le habían dicho que no volvería a caminar en lo que restaba de su vida._

 _Cada día se sentía más depresivo, cada día se daba cuenta que la vida realmente no valía nada, lo había perdido todo en aquel accidente o tal vez desde antes y no se había dado cuenta de ellos hasta ese momento… quería morir, eso era lo mejor ¿verdad? Incluso dejaría de ser un estorbo para todos, es decir… no podía hacer nada sin ayuda de otra persona… Dejar de existir era lo mejor para él en esos momentos, simplemente quería morir por el bien de todos… sería tan fácil…_

\- _Dipper – la voz de Wirt le regreso al presente – hola… ¿Cómo… eh…?_

\- _Creo que la pregunta más estúpida que me puedes hacer es como estoy – gruño Dipper mirando a Wirt de reojo – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- _Vengo a visitarte – susurro sentándose en una silla al lado de la ventana donde se encontraba Dipper – digo… soy tu no-_

\- _Podrías ser mejor "novio" Wirt… visitarme una vez a la semana si tengo suerte no es lo que se llamaría ser un "buen novio", Wirt…_

\- _Sabes que no puedo venir todos los días aunque yo quiera, mi situación no es tan simple como tu crees… mis padres…_

\- _Si, después de todo este tiempo te sigues avergonzando de que yo sea tu pareja – gruño mirando por fin a Wirt – debes de sentirte mil veces peor ahora… es decir… tienes un "novio" paralitico… parece que estas sufriendo mucho, más de lo que yo estoy pasando, imbécil…_

\- _Dipper, sabes que no quise decir eso… yo solo…_

\- _Lárgate… quiero estar solo…_

 _Tal vez esperaba que Wirt insistiera en quedarse, tal vez esperaba que simplemente ignorara sus palabras y se quedara a su lado por un tiempo más… de alguna forma… quería que alguien lo ayudara a dejar de pensar en cometer esa tontería… pero no fue así, Wirt salió de la habitación sin decir nada más… lo dejo solo…_

 _Sería una mentira decir que Dipper no busco ayuda en sus amigos, en las enfermeras… incluso pidió ayuda a la familia que le quedaba, pero era inútil… nadie sabía lo que él estaba pasando en ese momento… Lo peor que alguien puede hacer es decir que sus problemas son peores que los tuyos, todo eso… solo lo hacía sentir mucho peor, lo hacían sentir como escoria… le hizo sentir que era basura._

 _Fue una semana después de su discusión con Wirt que decidió quitarse la vida, estaba determinado a hacerlo… llevo su silla de ruedas hasta el cuarto de baño, con todas las pastillas que tenía podía hacer un coctel mortal que le dejarían dormir para siempre… había llenado la bañera de agua, se deslizo en esta luego de tomar el frasco completo de uno de esos anestésicos que debía tomar… uno cada doce horas… si claro…_

.

.

.

Sentía que me ahogaba cuando desperté de las memorias, ni siquiera había notando cuando las lance contra la pared… simplemente quería despertar de ellas… Sentía la desesperación de Dipper en esos momentos, no recuerdo si alguna vez sentí un deseo tan profundo por la muerte, siempre me había burlado de quienes se decidían por el suicidio… ahora creía entender un poco mejor a Dipper y a muchos otros…

Baje la mirada a mis muñecas de forma inconsciente… por un segundo vi cortes profundos en ellas, fue un pestañeo lo que basto para que se fueran… la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme, todo era demasiado raro desde que Dipper había llegado a este lugar ¿Por qué me sentía cada vez más alejado de mi mismo?

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... la verdad es que tengo que decir este no era el capitulo que esperaba subir a estas alturas, sé que había prometido un lemon entre Bill y Dipper pero... realmente me siento un poco depresiva últimamente y pensé que vendría genial para este capitulo donde por fin describía la muerte de Dipper... la verdad es que es una buena terapia escribir cuando algo te molesta... por lo menos a mi me funciona, me hace sentir mejor y muchas veces han llegado a ser algunos de los mejores capitulos que he escrito en mi opinión (aun no sé como considerar este).

No tengo mucho que decir en realidad... a partir de aquí las cosas comenzaran a complicarse para Bill.

Gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!


	8. Amar después de la muerte

**Amar después de la muerte**

Seguía observando mis muñecas después de lo sucedido… quería actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido antes, pero simplemente era imposible… tanto las memorias de Dipper como esos otros fragmentos estaban comenzando a atormentarme, no era normal que esto sucediera, se suponia que no debia sentir absolutamente nada… se suponia que esto no era mi asunto, Dipper solo estaba aquí para ser juzgado, ese era mi maldito trabajo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo?

\- Bill – la voz de Dipper me saco de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado cuando llegue al apartamento que estaba detrás del bar – ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas…

\- No lo digas – le detuve, sabía lo que iba a decir y no queria escucharlo – estoy bien… tal vez simplemente ha sido un día pesado, ya sabes, por lo del Paint Ball y eso…

\- Tu no fuiste quien limpio todo ese desastre… no te quejes.

\- Al menos alegrate – dije mientras le abrazaba por la cintura encontrandose él de espaldas a mi, no había notado hasta ese momento lo bajito que era Dipper en realidad – al menos tendremos toda la tarde y noche para nosotros…

\- Lo sé – sonrío tomando una de mis manos – Bill… no tienes que…

\- Te prometí que te recompensaría por dejarte solo toda la tarde – sonreí al mismo tiempo que Dipper se giraba para que estuvieramos frente a frente – No soy el tipo de idiota que no cumple sus promesas… menos… cuando se trata de la persona de la que estas enamorado.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?

\- Lo es…

Bese sus labios rápidamente, luego por segunda vez más lentamente… mordiendo su labio inferior e introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca mientras que nuestros cuerpos buscaban estar más cerca el uno del otro como si de imanes se tratasen, contrarios que se atraian el uno al otro.

De alguna forma esas sensaciones no eran tan "nuevas" para mi como había esperado que fueran, de hecho, una vez que comenzamos fue casi automatico lo que mi cuerpo sabía que hacer. En torpes movimientos, tratando de no separarnos uno del otro, logramos llegar a mi habitación que estaba más cerca y lanzarnos a la cama que estaba al medio de esta… Ya incluso había olvidado que le había prohibido a Dipper entrar a mi habitación.

Era como si nuestros cuerpos se atrajeran el uno al otro, como si hubieran estado hechos desde antes de _nuestras muertes_ para estar juntos… dejando nuestras ropas tiradas en nuestro camino hacía la cama, podía ver su pálida y delicada piel frente mia, sus rosados pezones erectos por el frío roce de mis manos y el adorable sonrojo en su rostro. Ser el primero en ver a Dipper de esta forma, tomar la virginidad de este chico despues de su muerte.

\- B-Bill – jadea mi nombre, noto lo ancioso que se encuentra – to-tocame más…

\- Aun no, Pino – sera divertido jugar un poco con Dipper, sera exitante para ambos que así sea – tu… solo disfruta el momento.

Beso su cuello, mordiendolo y lamiendo hasta dejar una marca en este, mis manos comienzan a viajar por su cuerpo en un viaje de reconocimiento, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo. Se encuentra exitado, casi tanto como yo me encuentro en estos momentos, le escucho gemir tan fuerte que seguramente Leyna ya sabe lo que esta sucediendo aquí abajo. No me resisto a jugar con su pene entre mis dedos, masturbandolo, moviendo una de mis manos de arriba abajo mientras que escucho sus gemidos que solo logran exitarme aun más.

Le siento cada vez más agitado, sé lo que eso significa… oh no… no voy a dejar que te corras tan fácil, Pino. Aun queda mucho para que eso suceda. Cuando alejo mi mano de su sexo él me mira molesto, aunque con su rostro jadeante y sonrojado no puedo más que sonreír macabramente.

\- No dejare que te corras tan fácil - le dijo llevando mi mano que antes le tocaba a mi boca y probando el pre semen que se encontraba entre mis dedos – no vas a ser el único en disfrutar de esto, Manson Pines.

\- Ma-masoquista – me acusa entre jadeos.

\- Vaya que tardaste en notarlo – me burlo besando sus labios al mismo tiempo que levanto sus caderas – no creo que sea importante prepararte ¿verdad? Estas muerto… cualquier lesión que sufras en este mundo sera curada de inmediato pero, por ser tu primera vez, puedo ser compasivo… ¿Cómo lo quieres? – pregunto mientras que mi mano que se encontraba libre comenzaba a abrir paso por entre sus nalgas y presionar su ano sacando más de esos gemidos que me encantaban – Anda… no hare nada hasta que me lo digas ¿Cómo lo quieres?

\- N-no… no puedo… decir algo tan… vergonzoso – gime cubriendo su rostro con sus manos – s-solo… hazlo…

\- No lo hare hasta que me lo digas – insisto mientras le torturo, semi penetrandole y acercando mi pene a su entrada, rozando nuestras caderas – Dimelo.

\- D-duro…

Su respuesta me saca una sonrisa. Quiero que Dipper también disfrute de este momento, pero todo aquello también ha terminado por exitarme a mi, le penetro de una sola estocada, él grita de dolor y deja de moverse, su respiración se encuentra más agitada que antes… maldita sea… estar dentro de él causa que sienta lo mismo que él en estos momentos; exitación, dolor, temor, decepción… alegría… amor… trato de concentrarme en esos ultimos sentimientos.

La mente de Dipper es una mezcla de sensaciones y pensamientos en esos momentos. Piensa en mi, piensa en lo que hubiera sido de su vida sin el accidente… piensa en Wirt… beso sus labios rápidamente para deshacerme de esos molestos pensamientos, me mira a los ojos y entiende.

\- No pienses en nadie… ademas de mi – reclamo susurrando cerca de sus labios – concentrate solo en mi… estas muerto, dejaste la vida atrás y, con ella, a ese idiota…

\- Eso… sera dificil – susurra moviendo sus caderas, el roce que provoca se siente increible – pero… haz que lo olvide… obligame a pensar solo en ti… Bill Cipher.

\- Hare más que eso… – hago que vuelva a mover sus caderas, esta vez penetrándole tan fuerte como me es posible – Hare que… que no me olvides siquiera en tu siguiente vida.

Muevo mis caderas penetrando a Dipper mientras que le obligo a hacer lo mismo en sincronía mientras le masturbo con una de mis manos libres… sus gemidos me están volviendo loco, pero no es suficiente, quiero llegar más profundo dentro de él… quiero que Dipper no pueda olvidarme nunca.

Le obligo a sentarse en mis caderas, él gime más por el brusco movimiento que provoca mayor fricción entre nuestros cuerpos… siento su interior presionar mi erección, con cada embestida me es más difícil moverme… noto como el cuerpo de Dipper comienza a temblar más y más, esta a punto de venirse y sé que no soportare por más tiempo, una ultima penetración, saco mi pene casi por completo de su ano, dejando solo la punta dentro de él y vuelvo a entrar de forma rápida y brusca. Eso es suficiente para que Dipper se venga entre nuestros cuerpos y para que su interior se contraiga de una forma exquisita que termina por obligarme a venirme dentro de él.

Le dejo descansar sobre la cama, la respiración de ambos se encuentra agitada, con su rostro sonrojado aleja la mirada de mi por unos segundos, mirando a la pared que se encuentra a nuestras cabezas. Sus pensamientos se concentran en su respiración y sus latidos… se concentran en mi… me vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa que correspondo inmediatamente, nos volvemos a besar mientras que nuestro _vinculo_ se rompe.

\- ¿Es normal que me haya enamorado de la muerte? – pregunta cuando ha recuperado su respiración, vuelvo a explorar su rostro con la mirada, llevo una mano a su cabello y juego con este – ¿Bill?

\- Lo extraño es… que _la muerte_ se haya enamorado de ti – susurro besando su frente, donde se encuentra su marca de nacimiento que él tanto odio por toda su vida por ser motivo de burlas… los humanos son idiotas – maldita sea, Dipper… estoy enamorado de ti.

Simplemente comienza a reír, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas en ese instante… sé lo que esta pensando, no me lo puede ocultar, aunque no pueda entrar en sus pensamientos lo sé… ¿Otra vez pensando en la vida que dejaste, Pino? Tendremos que encontrar una forma para que dejes de hacer eso… le abrazo en el silencio de la habitación, inmediatamente sus silenciosas lágrimas se convierten en llanto.

No puedo entenderlo… aunque quisiera, no puedo entender porque llora en esos momentos… pero mientras pueda estar ahí para él, mientras sea el único al que deje consolarle todo estará bien para mi. Un pensamiento tan egoísta de mi parte, ahora será muy difícil juzgarlo y dejarlo ir… no quiero perderlo, quiero que se quede conmigo por la eternidad.

.

.

.

Termino de limpiar los últimos vasos que utilice para esta ultima pareja mientras que Dipper termina de recoger todo lo utilizado para el juego donde ellos se enfrentaron. Me es imposible quitar la mirada de él mientras hace eso… parece más animado de lo que siempre esta, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y un sonrojo acompañado de una tímida sonrisa adorna su rostro.

\- Desearía tanto como tu no tener que atender a otra maldita pareja – digo desde la barra antes de que él se acerque para guardar las piezas del Backgammon – pero hay otros dos clientes en camino y tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo…

\- Tendremos toda la noche para nosotros solos – responde Dipper sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la barra – creo que tendremos que conformarnos con eso… hasta que tenga que irme, digo.

\- Eso es algo que me fastidia de los humanos – gruño acercándose a su rostro – deja de pensar en el futuro – le beso, lentamente disfrutando del calor de sus delgados labios y delineando la forma de estos – solo disfruta del presente… el pasado es historia, el futuro es incierto… pero es presente es ahora…

\- ¿Qué eres galleta de la fortuna? – se burlo poniéndose en pie otra vez.

\- Burlate lo que quieras, Pino, sabes que tengo razón – él simplemente sonríe – ahora vete… tienes que ir a recibir a los nuevos clientes.

Dipper hace una mueca mientras se retira hacía la entrada, simplemente sonrío mientras cierro los ojos dejando que los recuerdos de los nuevos clientes vengan a mi… Pero… la cinematica de ambos clientes pasan por mis ojos rápidamente, reconozco muchas de esas escenas… muchas de esas escenas las había visto antes y otras de ellas.

Me giro rápidamente hacía la entrada donde se encuentran los ascensores antes de que estos se abran.

\- ¡Dipper no…!

Pero mi advertencia se queda en el aire, en ese momento se abren las puertas que dan la bienvenida al Mindscape. Dipper saluda como se le ha hecho costumbre, pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la persona que esta delante suya… sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y retrocede un paso…

\- ¿Dipper? – reconoce el castaño que esta delante suya avanzando un paso…

\- W-Wirt…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente...

Bueno... ire directo al grano, se supone que este capitulo tenia que salir antes de año nuevo e iba a significar la ultima oportunidad de este fic antes de su cancelación, pero no lo hice porque... bueno... no quería terminar con esto con un capitulo hecho miércoles, quería darle una ultima oportunidad con todos los honores y eso trate de hacer... soy un asco escribiendo lemons pero, en mi opinión, este me quedo bastante bien... o al menos me gusto a mi.

Ahora bien, como dije, este cap es la ultima oportunidad para este fic... la verdad me duele tener que cancelar un fic con el que inicie motivada, pero tampoco es gracia estar publicando solo por publicar cuando casi nadie lee, vota o comenta... quede muy decepcionada de este fanfic y creo que lo mejor sera eliminarlo de la faz del planeta si este capitulo no "bate records".

No estoy diciendo que quiero que llegue a los 2000 comentarios, quiero algo simple... 5 personas que comenten que quieren que continué... quiero saber que realmente es un fic de su agrado, que les gusta la historia y que quieren saber como va a terminar... de otra forma, este sera el ultimo capitulo que suba antes de cancelarlo oficialmente...

Sé que es patetico de mi parte pedir esto, pero... pude simplemente cancelarlo sin dar razones o darle una ultima oportunidad. Gracias por leer y seguir este fic, realmente se los agradezco... espero que nos leamos pronto.


	9. La verdad de sus sentimientos - Parte I

**La verdad de sus sentimientos – parte I**

El ambiente se encontraba tenso, en el momento en el que Dipper regreso a la barra acompañado por su ex novio en vida, Wirt, junto con una chica pelirroja que según las memorias de esta, era la vecina de Dipper y amiga de este y su hermana desde que eran niños, Wendy… El silencio en el bar estaba comenzando a volverme loco, sin mencionar que tener al hijo de p… fruta de Wirt aquí comenzaba a ponerme incomodo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto por fin Wendy tomando del Blood Mary que le había servido – Más bien… ¿Dónde demonios es aquí?

\- Esto obligado a preguntar si recuerdan las circunstancias que les trajeron aquí…

\- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas, Wendy? – pregunto Dipper, había terminado sentado en la parte de atrás de la barra, hubiera querido dejarlo fuera del trabajo pero Leyna me había ordenado que Dipper tenia que estar aquí.

\- Bueno… creo que es esta mañana en la escuela almorzando junto contigo y Mabel en el jardín – Dipper casi se ahoga con la bebida que estaba tomando – ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunte mirando a Wirt.

\- Eh… prefiero no pensar en eso – le mire molesto dándole a entender que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba y si quería saber como salir de aquí tenia que decirla… eso… o entendió que iba a patear su trasero sino me decía la verdad, él suspiro – Echar a Dipper de mi apartamento porque mis padres iban a venir…

\- Bill – me llamo Dipper poniéndose de pie – necesito hablar contigo… en privado ¿podemos ir a la trastienda?

Asentí. Note como Wirt parecía sentirse incomodo ante la situación… ver lo que tenia en sus recuerdos era una de las cosas que provocaba que me molestara, no podía decirle la verdad a Dipper, al menos no por ahora… él lo sabría cuando fuera el momento, la forma en que este había muerto me parecía bastante irónica, al menos tenia que estar agradecido con la amiga pelirroja de Dipper por haber hecho lo que hizo antes de morir…

Ahora que pensaba en eso… era extraño, ninguno de los dos reaccionaron diferente al ver a Dipper aquí. Había pasado muchas veces en las que los clientes que llegaban no recordaban casi nada sobre su vida, muchas veces por un trauma al momento de la muerte… pero siempre recordaban al menos las ultimas 24 horas ¿Por qué ellos no?

\- Lo notaste también ¿no? – me pregunto Dipper cuando ya estábamos en la trastienda – ellos no recuerdan que yo también estoy muerto… ni siquiera yo sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que morí.

\- Te lo dije, aquí no importa el tiempo – dije mirando por entre la estantería que tenia las botellas hacía la tienda – pero si estoy deacuerdo con eso… no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, tu moriste antes que ellos… ¿Por qué ellos recuerdan solo momentos antes de eso?

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo veo… creo que habran pasado ya unos años – dijo mirando también por la estantería – digo… Wendy se ve muy diferente, posiblemente mis amigos ya estén en la universidad…

\- Tampoco creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo según puedo ver en sus recuerdos…

\- Bill… sé que esta en contra de las reglas pero… yo también quisiera ver los recuerdos de ellos.

Estuve a punto de negarme, las memorias de Wirt no eran algo que quisiera que Dipper viera… habían cosas en ellas que, a pesar de que ese maldito mereciera que Dipper le odiara, sabía que lastimarían a Dipper más de lo que ya estaba por la situación en la que su relación termino. Solte un suspiro, sabía que Dipper tampoco aceptaría un "no" como respuesta, solo quedaba una opción.

\- Llamare a Leyna para saber que se puede hacer – suspire – pero, te lo advierto… hay cosas en las memorias de los clientes que realmente no valen la pena de ver… Lo mejor que puedes hacer con ellas, es olvidarlas rápidamente.

\- ¿Siempre desechas todas las memorias de los que pasan por aquí?

\- No vale la pena conservarlas – sonreí – de todas formas… cual sea el destino de las almas después de ser juzgadas, las memorias que pasaron en su vida pasada no valdrán nada una vez que salgan de este lugar y entren a los ascensores de nuevo…

\- ¿Ni siquiera los recuerdos que hice contigo aquí serán importantes?

\- Eso es diferente – susurre, acerque a Dipper para abrazarlo y besar su frente, escuche su risa por un segundo – porque… esas memorias también serán mías ahora…

\- Idiota… ¿Esta bien que diga que te amo?

\- Yo también te amo, Mason Pines.

Dipper era casi una cabeza más bajo que yo, por lo que ene se momento en que nos besamos él prácticamente se tuvo que poner de puntillas. Mientras que nosotros estábamos en la trastienda, Wirt seguía observando el lugar por donde habíamos entrado… podía sentir su ira a través de sus memorias que ahora yo poseía… no entendía la situación de ese momento, la situación en la que ese par se encontraban ahí y no recordaban que Dipper había muerto mucho tiempo antes que ellos.

No estaba autorizado a juzgar basado en sentimientos, se suponía que no poseía sentimientos, tenia que hacer un juicio justo a todas y cada una de las almas… pero estando Dipper involucrado en esto… tenia unas ganas incontrolables de mandar a ese maldito al vació.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego que cortara la llamada que Bill había hecho para aquella petición que ella ya esperaba desde el momento en que le advirtió quienes habían entrado al bar, camino de regreso a la mesa donde jugaba al ajedrez con el presunto dios de la muerte. Beast simplemente le miro complacido cuando ella volvió a sentarse.

\- Así que… el reemplazo ya esta listo – pregunto moviendo el rey un espacio hacía atrás – fue tan rápido, aun recuerdo cuando llego a este mundo y lo confundido que estaba… es un idiota, pero creo que llegare a extrañarlo cuando todo esto termine ¿tu que dices?

\- Sabes que esto no ha terminado – hablo Leyna moviendo la torre hasta el otro lado del tablero, tomando el caballo negro y quedando frente al rey – el "reemplazo" aun tiene que probar que es capaz de juzgar sin que sus sentimientos interfieran en sus decisiones… jaque.

\- ¿Tanto quieres que falle esta prueba?

Pensó por un segundo la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿Quería que Dipper fallara esa prueba? Conocía las consecuencias de que eso sucediera, no sería la primera vez ni la ultima, pero no podía arriesgarse a que eso sucediera… No quería que fallara la prueba por el bien de ambos… y por el bienestar de su cabeza además, ella mejor que nadie sabía que su jefe, el supuesto dios que se encontraba frente a ella, no era el ser más paciente del universo.

\- Siempre es doloroso para el barman – se limito a responder – pase lo que pase lo será…

\- ¿Qué importa eso? Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, se nos condeno a juzgar las almas humanas que llegaran… decidir su destino y tu sabes que nosotros como _dioses_ nos es imposible juzgar algo tan frágil como la vida humana – Beast movió la Reina negra hacía la torre blanca de Leyna – Por eso… los más indicados para hacerlo son los propios humanos… por eso los obligamos a juzgar a los que murieron en situaciones similares a ellos… los asesinos serán juzgados por un asesino, quienes murieron en un accidente serán juzgados por alguien que murió en un accidente, quienes fueron asesinados por quien murió asesinado y, los suicidas a los que ahora estas defendiendo… también tiene que ser juzgados por alguien que cometio suicidio… todos ellos son solo peones de nosotros, los dioses de la muerte.

\- ¿Aunque ellos no recuerden siquiera que una vez fueron humanos?

\- Los sentimientos se vuelven un obstáculo para juzgar algunas almas…

\- Si tu lo dices – Leyna movió un peón hacía la reina negra – aunque olvidas que los peones también pueden ser piezas importantes… jaque mate…

El hombre de apariencia oscura que se encontraba frente a ella no dijo nada, más se límito a sonreír… Leyna se puso de pie retirándose de esa habitación, quería observar de cerca como iban la cosas en el Mindscape, aquella prueba seria la definitiva… Si Dipper lograba superarla se convertiría en el nuevo juez del Mindscape…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Pues... primero que nada me quería disculpar por lo sucedido en el capitulo pasado... la verdad es que me sentía muy decepcionada sobre este fic y es que tener 0 comentarios en dos capitulos y ver como los votos iban reduciendo cada vez más junto con las leídas creo que me deprimió bastante por lo que pensé que realmente no valía la pena continuarlo. Claro... había olvidado el pequeño detalle que este fic es básicamente un "crossover" entre varias series y toma el concepto de otra que seguramente es muy poco conocida... Sin mencionar que yo misma no he explicado nada sobre muchas mecanicas porque queria hacerlo durante el trayecto de la misma y tal vez eso confundió a muchos...

No voy a borrar esta historia, es una de mis favoritas y una de las que con más cariño escribo junto con otras, tampoco voy a pedir meta de comentarios, votos, vistas, etc, etc porque me parece tonto... si quieren comentar háganlo, si quieren votar háganlo... igual soy la menos indicada para decir esto porque normalmente soy "lectora fantasma" jeje... Pero les agradezco por sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado, realmente me animaron y me hicieron recordar que hago esto porque me gusta.

Señor... ya me puse mi cacho sentimental, jeje... bueno, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo. Voy a seguir subiendo este fic hasta su final al igual que los otros que tengo sin importar si tienen o no comentarios ;D ((Leyna.- aunque de vez en cuando también agradeceriamos un "conti pliz" para animarnos a seguir... ya saben... así podemos saber si les gusta lo que estamos haciendo o si les parece una mie...)) *patea a Leyna fuera del lugar* Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto con más revelaciones inpakthantez :v (Ok... no XD olviden eso ultimo).


	10. La verdad de sus sentimientos - Parte II

**La verdad de sus sentimientos – Parte II**

\- La ultima prueba para un posible juez se basa en juzgar a dos almas que fueron significantes cuando este aun estaba con vida, ya sea que hayan muerto o no e incluso si corresponde o no al sector donde este será encargado, tendrá que juzgar ambas basándose en las evidencias de sus acciones en vida a través de sus recuerdos y no por los sentimientos que tenga hacía ellos – hablaba Leyna mirando a la nada, se giro hacía la chica de cabello pelirrojo que estaba detrás de ella tomando nota tan rápido como le era posible – En otras palabras; para la ultima prueba de un juez este se encontrara con su asesino, sus hermanos, su amante, su amigo o cualquier alma humana que le haya estado involucrado, directa o indirectamente, a su muerte. Para considerarse digno de ser el nuevo juez tendrá que emitir un juicio justo basándose en hechos y no sentimientos… ¿Esta todo claro ahora?

\- No realmente… – admitió la chica – Aun no me queda claro porque Dipper tiene que juzgar a Wirt y Wendy… digo, ellos no están muertos ¿verdad?

\- No… pero Wendy era su mejor amiga y el hombro donde lloraba, mientras que Wirt fue su primer amor y, aunque lo niega, él sigue enamorado de Wirt – suspiro Leyna – Su prueba será juzgarlos a ambos por las acciones que cometieron "antes de morir"… aquí no existe ni el pasado ni el futuro, ciertamente ellos morirán de esa forma pero serán juzgados en sus respectivas salas; asesinato y homicidio. ¿Tienes otra pregunta?

\- Si… ¿Por qué Bill no puede seguir siendo el juez de Mindscape?

Leyna miro por la ventana que brindaba una impresionante vista por todo aquel lugar, podía ver cada uno de las salas y sus respectivos jueces trabajando… Antes de responder, hizo que su nueva asistente bajara la mirada hacía el abismo que estaba bajo aquel lugar, a lo lejos podía observar los maniquíes que utilizaban las almas en ese mundo como transporte. Un escalofrío recorrio la espalda de la pelirroja al entender lo que ese simple hecho significaba.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había cortado la llamada con Leyna hacía un par de minutos atrás, había esperado que ella se negara a dar los recuerdos de unos clientes a Dipper… pero no había sido así… incluso hubiera jurado que ella esperaba a que le preguntara sobre eso cuando escucho que era yo quien la llamaba. Los recuerdos de Wirt y Wendy habían llegado de inmediato a Dipper, él continuaba tratando de asimilar aquello…

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo por fin golpeando contra la pared – ese maldito hijo de puta… me estuvo engañando todo ese tiempo…

\- Dipper, tranquilízate, tenemos que realizar el juicio – hable lo más neutral posible, últimamente me estaba siendo imposible conservar la actitud que siempre había tenido a con todos los clientes, especialmente cuando se trataba de Dipper – por favor… si quieres puedes ir al departamento y…

\- No – suspiro poniéndose de pie otra vez, por un segundo me asusto ver su expresión, era más frío, nunca antes le había visto con esa expresión – no importa… te ayudare en este juicio como lo he hecho con los otros…

\- Esta bien…

Quería negarme, pero la mirada que Dipper me mostro en ese momento fue todo lo que necesite para saber que realmente estaba bien… más un mal presentimiento aun seguía molestándome, no iba a ser Dipper quien fallara esa prueba, iba a ser yo quien la fallara y en ese momento comenzaría la verdadera prueba del nuevo juez.

Ambos regresamos al frente de la barra, estuve a punto de hablar cuando Dipper se adelantó, no importaba que había sucedido entre esos dos, no importaba si ellos realmente no pertenecían a este "circulo", ellos tenían que ser juzgados y nosotros (Dipper y yo) éramos los encargados de eso, por eso no me sorprendió que Dipper fuera quien hablara en el momento en el que regresamos a la barra.

\- Les explicare la situación, no pueden salir de este bar hasta que…

\- Dipper, es mejor explicar las reglas antes de comenzar – pedí, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil para él hacer todo esto, suspire – primero: No podemos decirles que hace aquí o donde están exactamente.

\- Segundo: Están obligados a jugar un juego. Tercero; el juego será decidido por una ruleta – dijo mientras la ruleta caía a nuestras espaldas sorprendiendo tanto a Wendy como a Wirt… aunque ese tipo casi se cae de la silla, mire a Dipper tratando de entender que había visto en ese sujeto, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, al parecer se estaba preguntando lo mismo que yo – cuarto… arriesgaran sus vidas en este juego…

\- ¿¡Qué!? – salto Wirt – ¡No puedes hacernos esto Dipper!

\- Dipper, por favor, dime que esto es una broma… ¿¡Qué clase de lugar es este!? – exclamo ahora Wendy, ella sabía que no era una broma aunque trataba de convencerse de ello… no era para menos, estaba muerta – ¿Por qué trabajas en un lugar como este?

\- ¿¡Y quien demonios es ese sujeto!? – pregunto Wirt señalándome – ¿¡Te están obligando a hacer esto!? Si es así nosotros podemos…

\- Hay una última regla – interrumpí – No se les permite salir de aquí hasta que el juego haya finalizado.

\- ¡No nos pueden obligar a jugar esta locura! – exclamo Wendy poniéndose de pie rompiendo el vaso de cristal que tenía frente a ella aun con su bebida – ¡No lo haremos!

\- Me temo que no hay opción, Wendy.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos largos segundos, Wirt también se giró a ver a Dipper, pero él solo aparto la mirada a la ruleta… comenzaba a sorprenderme lo serio que Dipper se estaba comportando con este trabajo… Comenzaba a parecer un juez.

El tablero comenzó a parpadear, ni siquiera preste atención a quien había sido el que presiono el botón, estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos como para notar esos detalles que siempre tenía presente mientras trabajaba… aun recordaba esa vez en la que había visitado a Ripper mientras trabajaba y los dos clientes presionaron el botón al mismo tiempo… no sé fue más perturbador esa vez, si el hecho que los dos estuvieran emocionados por asesinarse mutuamente o el hecho que el tablero escogiera "cuchillos y señales de tránsito".

El tablero dejo de moverse, se detuvo en una de las casillas que indicaba el juego que Wirt y Wendy tendrían que enfrentar esa noche, mire a Dipper por un segundo antes de regresar la mirada al tablero tratando de entender el juego que en este se indicaba, la expresión (casi imperceptible) de Dipper en ese instante me dijo que había más sobre ese juego de lo que había creído…

\- El juego será los bolos – declare al momento en el que la sala se transformaba en una sala de bolos bajando la escalera, al menos esta vez no se quedaría todo manchado como con el paintball – Por favor, tomen sus posiciones.

\- Dipper – Wirt parecía aun tratar de ignorar mi presencia, se dirigió a Dipper – Por favor, tienes que decirnos que significa todo esto…

\- Lo siento – suspiro, estaba excesivamente tranquilo – No puedo hacerlo… al menos no hasta que uno de ustedes dos pierda en este juego – camino hasta llegar al otro lado del salón – Las reglas son casi iguales a las de los bolos normales, solo podrán lanzar un bolo por _frame_. Tomaran turnos para lanzar hasta que se acabe el juego, y aquel que derribe más pinos será el ganador. Sin embargo, las bolas que cada uno usara han sido elegidas… haremos que usen esta bolas – explicaba Dipper mientras un par de bolas semitransparentes con la imagen de órganos palpitantes aparecían - las cuales tienen representaciones de sus corazones dentro de ellas…

\- ¿Qué es… todo esto? – pregunto Wendy, parecía nerviosa, pero lo aparentaba mejor que el cobarde de Wirt… sigo preguntándome como Dipper no termino antes con él.

\- Lanzaran con la representación del corazón del contrario – explico Dipper en un último suspiro, sonrío – Mientras jueguen… tal vez toda esta situación se vea más clara para ustedes…

\- En todo caso – eleve la voz – que empiece el juego…

Dipper no dejo que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más y camino hasta donde yo me encontraba atrás de la barra para observar el juego, le mire de reojo justo cuando soltaba un suspiro cansado, se paro a mi lado justo cuando Wirt comenzaba su turno y lanzaba el bolo a los pinos… cabe decir que Wendy tenia casi asegurada su victoria si Wirt tiraba todas las bolas al canal.

\- Solíamos ir a los bolos los primeros viernes de cada mes para… solo para pasar el tiempo; Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Wirt y yo… era como una tradición entre nosotros… – confeso en voz baja, yo lo sabía… al menos creía recordar que vi algo de eso en sus recuerdos – Realmente no lo recuerdo bien… pero creo que fue después de una de esas noches en las que Wirt y yo comenzamos a salir…

\- Ya veo – no tenía nada mejor para comentar… ni siquiera podía sacar un comentario sarcástico en esos momentos sobre el asunto, no sabía que decir…

\- Es raro – susurro – es como si… mis recuerdos comenzaran a desaparecer poco a poco… ni siquiera recordaba este tonto juego hasta ahora.

\- Los humanos suelen olvidar.

\- Hay ciertas cosas que son imposibles de olvidar…

No supe a que se refería, los ojos castaños de Dipper estaban fijos en el tablero del juego, actuaba extraño, no era el mismo Dipper que había visto todos los días desde que había comenzado a trabajar conmigo en el bar, algo estaba cambiando en Dipper y no sabía decir que era a simple vista… Estuve a punto de preguntarle sobre aquella frase cuando…

Cuando maldita bola de boliche salvaje ataco y cae en la mesa rompiendo algunas cosas.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado, maldito idiota! – grite sin poder evitarlo a Wirt quien había sido quien había soltado mal la bola.

\- ¡L-lo siento! – grito disculpándose, yo simplemente suspire.

\- Maldición – gruñi bajando la voz – sino fuera porque todos aquí _estamos_ muertos juraría que lo mato…

\- Había olvidado lo malo que era Wirt para este juego – suspiro Dipper tomando la bola – habrá que pedirle a Leyna que reemplace esto…

\- Y yo que pensaba que los bolos iba a ser menos destructivo que el paintball…

\- A este paso hasta creería destructiva una partida de parchis…

Solté un suspiro riendo… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan simple reír junto a alguien?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Wendy no dejaba de reír después de que a Wirt se le hubiera resbalado la bola de las manos y hubiera caído donde Dipper y ese extraño sujeto rubio se encontraban. Había hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y cerrado los ojos entre sus carcajadas mientras escuchaba a Wirt quejarse, cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sorprenderse y casi saltar de su asiento al ver donde se encontraba…

Se encontraba en una de las noches de bolos con sus amigos, Dipper y Mabel reían a carcajadas de un avergonzado Wirt que había lanzado la bola por sobre sus hombros y casi había caído sobre la cabeza de uno de los encargados del lugar, Soos estaba a su lado conversando con su novia, Melody… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Volvió a cerrar los ojos y la escena había desaparecido, ahora se encontraba sola frente a la sala de urgencias…

\- Wendy – la voz de Wirt le saco de sus pensamientos y había regresado al misterioso lugar donde se encontraban, de alguna forma, secuestrados – ¿Estas bien?

\- Eh? – se puso de pie en su actitud de siempre, calmada y fresca – Por supuesto… creo que solo el verte fallar me hizo perderme en mis pensamientos… Recuérdame porque seguías viniendo con nosotros a las noches de bolos si eres tan malo.

\- Y-yo… - suspiro – creo que no había razón alguna…

\- Bien… déjame enseñarte como se hace.

No dijo nada mientras tomaba lugar frente a la mesa y veía como Wendy se concentraba para lanzar… ella siempre había sido una de las mejores en el juego. No había forma en que pudiera ganarle, miro sobre su hombro a donde se encontraba Dipper y aquel extraño sujeto… por un segundo deseó que la bola le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza… suspiro cerrando los ojos, justo cuando los abrió se encontró frente a Dipper, él sentado en una cama mirando hacía la ventana…

\- " _Lárgate… quiero estar solo"_ – soltó Dipper sin expresión alguna…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para encontrarse a Wendy parada frente suya, cosa que le hizo saltar de su lugar y, al mismo tiempo, llamo la atención de sus anfitriones.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó a si mismo cuando noto que las miradas de todos se dirigían a él.

\- Lo mismo debería preguntarte… actúas más extraño de lo que acostumbras.

\- Dipper – se levantó y camino hacía donde Dipper y Bill se encontraban – quiero preguntarte algo… tu… Hubo un accidente en el que Mabel y tus padres murieron ¿no es cierto?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La pregunta me había sorprendido incluso a mí, vi como Wendy se sobresaltaba en su lugar cuando Wirt hizo aquella pregunta a Dipper, me gire a Dipper esperando a ver su reacción, siempre que hablábamos de ese tema su reacción era siempre la misma… sin embargo… no había nada…

Dipper se había quedado como si nada, no había ninguna emoción en su mirada ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante en estos momentos? – pregunto.

\- N-no… es solo que… y-yo… creo que recordé algo… no-nosotros… ¿terminamos?

\- Si dices que lo recordaste deberías estar seguro de eso – suspiro – por favor… continúen con el juego.

\- ¡Espera! – interrumpió Wendy acercándose también – También lo recuerdo… ¿No se supone que habías…? ¿Cómo es que tu… Estas caminando…?

\- Todas sus preguntas se resolverán pronto – suspiro – pero… es necesario que terminen el juego para que eso suceda…

\- ¡A la m***** con este maldito juego! – grito Wirt, parecía enfadado – Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido en este lugar… ¡Explicanos que demonios esta pasando, Dipper!

.

.

.

\- _¡Explica que demonios esta pasando, Cipher!_

 _Había gritado la chica de cabellos rosados obviamente teñidos al rubio mientras que este se encontraba recostado al otro lado de la barra, Pyronica tenia los ojos (o bueno… solo un ojo porque el otro lo cubría parte de su cabello) llenos de lágrimas, estaba histérica, la había visto muchas veces así desde que la conocía… en una situación normal posiblemente hubiera hecho una broma sobre la situación._

\- _Aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, mis disculpas… pero es necesario que completen el juego para que entiendan la situación en la que se encuentran – esas habían sido sus palabras en aquel momento ¿Desde cuando había sido tan formal para hablar con sus camaradas? No era porque quisiera serlo… simplemente fue algo que salió de su boca sin darse cuenta._

\- _¡No puedes hacernos esto, Cipher! – continuaba gritando la chica – ¡Se supone que somos tus amigos! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!_

\- _Es una lástima – suspiro Bill alejándose de la barra – porque acabo de hacerlo…_

.

.

.

Sujete mi cabeza con fuerza luego de que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran de mi mente… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un recuerdo? No, eso era simplemente imposible… No podía guardar recuerdos, no recordaba ningún juicio más de lo que recordaba otro desde que me había convertido en juez… ¿Alguna vez no había sido un juez? Todo era tan confuso en esos momentos.

Mire a Dipper a mi lado, continuaba con la mirada perdida en las dos personas que se encontraban frente a nosotros, no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, pero ahora Wirt se encontraba de rodillas frente a Dipper con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Wendy a los lejos mirando a Dipper sorprendida.

\- Estas muerto – susurro Wirt refiriéndose a Dipper – pe-pero… como es posible que… tu… nosotros…

\- Estamos muertos también, cierto – hablo ahora Wendy tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, Dipper suspiro mientras asentía – lo sabía… es verdad… ahora lo recuerdo todo… te suicidaste…

\- Di-Dipper… lo siento… y-yo… yo no quería…

\- Esta bien – suspiro Dipper – no tienes nada de que disculparte, es algo que ya no importa.

\- ¿¡Como que no importa!? – me exalté sin querer – Fue culpa suya el que tu…

\- No fue culpa de nadie – me detuvo – tu mismo lo dijiste cuando llegue aquí… fui yo el único idiota que decidió quitarse la vida… nadie tiene la culpa de eso.

No pude responder, simplemente me quede callado mientras observaba como Dipper concluía con aquel trabajo… como guiaba a Wendy y Wirt de nuevo a los ascensores… como él completaba mi trabajo… al mismo tiempo en el que él despedía a nuestros invitados sentía como si todo me diera vueltas, camine hasta quedar frente a los ascensores para ver como las puertas se cerraban… pero en lugar de ser Wirt y Wendy a quienes veía en aquellos ascensores…

Mi vista se nublo un segundo, justo cuando ví a una chica peli-rosada dentro del ascensor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirar hacía donde yo me encontraba… susurre su nombre antes de desmayarme en medio del pasillo.

\- ¡Bill! – logre escuchar a Dipper llamándome y correr hacía mi – ¡Bill!

Sus ojos… volvían a ser humanos…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

\- Ciertamente esto nunca había sucedido – Leyna miro extrañada a su jefe cuando pronunció esas palabras – El nuevo juez parece aun guardar sentimientos humanos por el antiguo juez del Mindscape… Esto podría ser un problema si lo vemos de alguna forma…

\- Ambos tienen nombre – susurro ella mientras jugaba con una pieza de ajedrez entre sus dedos – podrías evitar llamar a todos los jueces como si se trataran de objetos.

\- Pero eso son – hablo el hombre poniéndose de pie – son simples objetos desechables que tu y yo utilizamos para juzgar las almas humanas que completan su ciclo en el mundo mortal…

\- Me parece interesante esta situación – susurro Leyna ignorando el comentario anterior – Es decir… nunca habíamos tenido algo parecido… parece que… realmente están enamorados uno del otro… Aun cuando todos sus sentimientos desaparecen poco a poco… eso aun persiste…

\- Es una lastima que para Bill eso haya significado también el hecho de que tuviéramos que apresurar tanto esta ultima prueba…

\- De alguna forma – susurro ella mirando a la nada

\- Ahora… lo único que queda es esperar…

\- No creo que sea como siempre ha sido – susurro Leyna deteniendo el camino de su jefe – me refiero a que… es posible que esta vez Dipper no juzgue a Bill como otro cliente más en el Mindscape…

\- No… yo tampoco lo creo… - ríe – será interesante…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Primero que nada, me disculpo por haber estado tan inactiva ultimamente pero... la nación del fuego ataco con proyectos y casi termino en la escuela de verano pero... eso es otra historia que creo que nos les interesa ;-; mi vida es aburrida... Pero no se preocupen, que no me he olvidado de este y los otros fics (de hecho, acabo de actualizar El final de su mundo y posiblemente esta semana también actualice Fruto Prohibido y Blindness).

Cualquier cosa que no entiendan pregunteme porque a veces se me pasan las cosas sin darme cuenta n.n así que es mejor que me digan si hay algo que no se ha entendido del todo en este capitulo y tratare de explicarlo mejor en el siguiente... aunque en el siguiente cap creo que todo quedara muy claro, comiencen a conseguir pañuelos y antorchas, gente... las van a necesitar *inserte risa malevola aquí*, estamos en los ultimos capitulos de este fic, gente... y...

Bueno... solo dire que amo ver el mundo arder.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Las memorias de Bill - Parte I

**Las memorias de Bill - Parte I**

 ** _5 días antes de morir_**

 _Despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza... Era lunes por la mañana y tenia un examen de la Universidad, por supuesto, en lugar de estudiar como muchos chicos responsables hacían él había pasado toda la noche en el bar. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a su casa._

 _Seguramente cuando pasaba de media noche Phill había llegado a recogerlo y se lo había llevado a rastras... seguramente Py había sido quien llamo a su hermano cuando el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Fuera como fuera, se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación con su camisa a cuadros amarilla sobre la gris de mangas largas, se colocaba su gorra amarilla y sus gafas, odiaba usarlas... se veía como un nerd, un nerd muy apuesto de hecho, pero si no las usaba era posible que incluso un árbol se cruzara en su camino._

\- _Buenos días – bajo canturreando mientras veía a su hermano tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico, Phill siempre ignoraba sus animados saludos – ¿Humor de lunes? Típico en ti._

\- _No... se llama "tuve que ir a traer a mi inútil hermano menor a un bar porque él ni siquiera recordaba su nombre a media noche" – gruño bajando su lectura – Bill... tienes que madurar, tienes 21 años y actúas como un niño de 10... ¡Incluso un mocoso de esa edad es más responsable que tu!_

\- _A los 10 no te dejan entrar a un bar..._

\- _¡Esa no es una respuesta! – hablo casi de inmediato – Bill... sé que papá no es el mejor ejemplo a seguir pero..._

\- _No quiero hablar de ese hombre, Phill – interrumpió el menor mientras se levantaba – me voy... tengo un examen que seguro repruebo._

\- _No has desayunado..._

\- _La mención de ese imbécil me quito el apetito – suspiro mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba a la salida – Puede que regrese tarde... no me esperes._

\- _¡Bill!_

 _La puerta se había cerrado antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo más._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Miraba el techo del salón, recostado en su silla con los zapatos sobre el escritorio y un dulce que había comprado de camino a su salón. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Phill, sabía que no le iba a ir tan mal en aquel examen, no había ni siquiera visto sus notas desde el viernes pasado pero no era problema el recordar toda la basura que su estúpido profesor decía en las clases a las cuales solo iba para estar lejos de su hermano y, especialmente, de su padre._

\- _¡Bill! – la voz de su amiga lo hizo salir de su mundo perfecto imaginario – Me alegra que estés bien. Estaba preocupada... ¿Cómo te sientes?_

\- _Como la mierda – suspiro mirando a la peli rosa – pero gracias por llamar a Phill y asegurarte que no terminara en cuatro en la cama de cualquiera._

\- _Para eso son los amigos – dijo ella sonriendo._

 _Pyronica Fire, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria (e incluso de esas veces en las que estaba tan borracho que no la recordaba), solía teñirse el cabello rosa brillante rapado de un lado y con el resto cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro que ocultaba uno de sus ojos, desde que habían entrado a la secundaria ella había comenzado a llevar unos piercing, su estilo eran medias rotas, botas de tacón y muchas calaveras en sus playeras y accesorios... a pesar de que podía aparentar ser una chica ruda era la persona más dulce que había conocido en toda su mísera vida._

\- _Phill no parecía muy feliz contigo ayer por la noche – dijo Py sentándose al lado de Bill._

\- _Phill nunca esta feliz – suspiro – Estoy casi seguro que nació con el ceño fruncido, claro... cuando yo nací su humor solo fue de mal en peor._

\- _Tu hermano te quiere._

\- _Muerto tal vez..._

\- _Bill..._

 _Podía aparentar ser el adolescente rebelde y animado que todos conocían, los fines de semana se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, durante la semana se la pasaba evitando a su familia perdiendo el tiempo en el campus de la universidad ya fuera en la biblioteca o simplemente tirado en el césped leyendo cualquier cosa que encontrara, incluso habían veces en las que invadía la casa de Py solo para pasar la tarde y había logrado encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café aunque no necesitara del dinero realmente. Phill solía decir que era un vago por nunca estar en casa, a su padre no podía importarle menos el hecho de que su hijo menor se la pasara fuera de casa._

 _Fuera cual fuera la excusa que Bill usaba para estar fuera tenia un único propósito; alejarse lo más que le fuera posible de su familia. Se hubiera mudado hacía tanto tiempo, pero tenia un problema, se podía considerar que su familia era "rica", no había ningún problema con el dinero desde que tenia memoria y eso había sido un plus para ayudarlo a seguir su sueño de convertirse en músico profesional... pero lo tendría si llegaba a mudarse._

 _Su trabajo en el café no le daba lo suficiente para pagar sus estudios, mucho menos le daría para pagar un departamento y todos los gastos que con este vienen a menos que consiguiera un trabajo con más horas y eso afectaría las horas "libres" que tenia en la semana que le servían para estudiar (aunque él diera a entender lo contrario), y claro, su padre no le iba a dar ni medio centavo si él abandonaba la casa... se lo había advertido una vez y, conociendo a ese tipo, sabía que lo cumpliría._

\- _¿Cómo va todo con el trabajo que te pedí? – La voz de su compañero de cabello pelirrojo y ropa extravagante le hizo regresar a la realidad, hablaba bajo y se había acercado sospechosamente a él – Ya sabes, lo que acordamos que me traerías hoy..._

\- _Sé de que hablas, Hector – suspiro Bill buscando algo en su mochila, unas cuantas hojas dentro de un folder que le entrego – toma... las termine el viernes por la noche... y no te me acerques de forma tan sospechosa, creerán que te estoy vendiendo droga._

\- _Eres increíble, Cipher – alago el chico revisando las partituras que su compañero le entregaba – Deberías pensar en trabajar de compositor, sé de algunos que pagarían por esto mejor de lo que yo lo hago._

\- _Si, lo sé... paga._

\- _Lo acordado – dijo mientras entregaba a Bill el dinero que habían acordado por las cinco canciones._

 _Hector era integrante y voz principal de una banda muy conocida en el campus, se le conocía como Hectorgon y solía llevar una playera de un hexágono con sombrero, corbata y mostacho, solia hacer covers de canciones populares y había escrito unas cuantas. Su problema era el problema típico de muchos músicos; podía tocar cualquier cosa que le dieras... pero sus composiciones eran una mierda._

 _Al menos eso le había dicho Bill una vez que por cosas del destino ambos habían terminado quedándose después de clase. Habían comenzado a conversar sobre las clases y Hector termino mostrándole un demo que estaba haciendo para su banda... Bill había quedado con tal dolor de oídos que trabajo toda la noche para hacer algo mejor, a Hector le gusto tanto que termino por contratarlo para que le ayudara a componer canciones para ellos._

 _No ganaba mucho componiendo, aunque ganaba más que en el café, ya antes lo había hecho muchas veces antes de que Hector lo "contratara", algunas orquestas o incluso una que otra iglesia le había contratado para hacer algunos arreglos. Eran unas pocas monedas más en su bolsillo y no se quejaba de eso._

\- _Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo como siempre, Hector – dijo cuando termino de contar el dinero – Sabes donde encontrarme si necesitas otra cosa._

\- _Esta noche tocaremos en una fiesta aquí cerca, deberían venir – ofreció Hector entregando un par de volantes a sus amigos, Bill lo miro y suspiro._

\- _Me gustaría, pero tengo que terminar unos proyectos – se excusó Py – Hay un catedrático que me esta dando dolor de cabeza..._

\- _¿Qué hay de ti, Bill?_

 _Ir a esa fiesta sería una buena excusa para llegar tarde a casa. Sabía de que proyecto hablaba Py, él lo había terminado hacía ya una semana, pero acababa de salir de una resaca y no tenia animos de entrar en otra, a diferencia de muchos otros él realmente odiaba las resacas y trataba de evitarlas lo mejor posible... además ¿¡Quién carajos hace una fiesta un lunes por la noche!? Que su hermano considerase que él era un vago no significaba que REALMENTE fuese un vago. Buscaria otra excusa para llegar tarde a casa, tal vez ayudar a Py en su proyecto._

\- _Yo también tengo algo que hacer – se excuso entregando el volante de vuelta y poniéndose de pie – saluda a los chicos de mi parte... nos vemos más tarde._

\- _¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Hector._

\- _Tengo otro trabajo que entregar antes de ir al café... diviértete en tu fiesta, Hec, llego a tu casa más tarde, Py._

 _Y así eran sus días, excusa tras excusa buscaba como alejarse de su familia._

 _Claro, habían días en los que era imposible evitar estar en casa, días en los que necesitaba trabajar en su cuarto y simplemente cerraba la puerta con cerrojo y ponía música a todo volumen para no escuchar los gritos de su padre o a Phill reclamándole por cosas sin sentido de las que ni siquiera tenía idea de que se trataba... a veces también usaba sus audífonos aun con la música de fondo para trabajar, así mientras en su cuarto parecía haber una fiesta de invocación a Satanás, el escuchaba Claro de Luna de Beethoven para tranquilizarse._

 _No era lo que aparentaba, Pyronica era la única que sabía quien era él realmente... ella siempre había estado para él cuando la necesito. Pero sabía que no siempre estaría... odiaba tener esos pensamientos, pero sabía que algún día se quedaría completamente solo con la mierda de "familia" que tenia._

\- _A veces creo que sería mejor estar muerto – susurro mirando al cielo – al menos... creo que la otra vida es mejor que esta mierda..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3 días antes de morir_

 _Leer una partitura era más fácil que leer letras para él, desde que era niño y había comenzado a tocar el piano la música había sido tan simple para él... no importaba que le pusieran en frente, podía leerlo e interpretarlo como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Era el único talento que poseía..._

\- _Hay un semitono de más, escribe un becuadro en la para que sea exacto – suspiro Bill entregando una hoja a Pyronica quien volvía a revisar lo que su amigo le indicaba – y trata de contar los tonos esta vez..._

\- _Gracias... siempre me confunde esto de los tonos y semitonos – hablo Pyronica borrando – ¿sabes? No necesitas ayudarme en mis tareas cuando estas aquí... puedes simplemente quedarte sin hacer nada._

\- _¿De qué hablas?_

\- _Bill, te conozco... te la pasas en mi casa, en el campus o en alguna otra parte solo para no tener que ir a tu casa... por mi no hay problema, pero no es necesario que me ayudes si no quieres._

\- _Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me permites quedarme – se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la hora – es tarde y tienes que descansar... ¿nos vemos mañana?_

\- _Claro, buenas noches._

\- _¡Noches!_

 _Fuera la excusa que usara siempre tenia que regresar a casa. Siempre trataba de regresar lo suficientemente tarde como para confirmar que su padre y hermano ya se encontraran dormidos, a veces pasaba a comprar algo a una tienda, otras cogía algo del refrigerador y se encerraba en su habitación a comer antes de dormir, otras simplemente se saltaba la "cena" e iba directo a su habitación._

 _Eran pocas, pero habían días en los que tenía tan mala suerte que al abrir la puerta se encontraba con su padre esperándolo sentado en el sofá. Esta era una de esas noches en las que la suerte se le había quedado en la billetera._

\- _¿Dónde se supone que estabas? – la pregunta parecía tonta, obviamente la respuesta era "evitándote"... pero a menos que quisiera terminar con un diente menos no podía decirlo._

\- _Ayudaba a Py en una tarea – dijo, no era mentira... más tampoco era la verdad – Si me disculpas, tengo que estudiar._

\- _¿Cuándo comenzaras una carrera real?_

\- _La música es una carrera real..._

\- _Si claro... cualquiera puede ser un músico muerto de hambre – Bill solo suspiro, no quería comenzar una pelea por eso otra vez – solo te la pasas... de fiesta en fiesta, escuchando esa porquería musical y haciendo garabatos en hojas... nadie te tomara en serio en la vida si sigues como estas, Bill._

 _"Si consideras a Chopin y Mozart *porquería musical* creo que tenemos un problema grave" pensó mientras ignoraba lo que su padre decía y subía a su habitación. Claro, cuando subía el volumen se aseguraba que lo que estuviera reproduciendo fuera de todo menos música clásica... su padre y su hermano tenían una idea muy equivocada del tipo de música que le gustaba, una vez había estado tan distraído trabajando que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba "escuchando" reggaetón, no exageraría si dijera que cuando se quitó los audífonos y escucho la música que sonaba en su habitación le entro entre unas ganas de reír a carcajadas y vomitar..._

 _Le gustaba todo tipo de música, aunque tenía preferencia el rock alternativo y la música clásica, pero la ultima vez que había tratado de hacer razonar a su padre sobre las diferentes clasificaciones y sub clasificaciones de la música este simplemente le había hecho callar y continuo exigiendo que comenzara a estudiar una carrera real..._

 _Sabía mejor que nadie que como músico no iba a ganar lo que un abogado o un doctor, aunque como compositor no podía quejarse. A veces le llegaban propuestas para trabajar en algunos proyectos independientes, cuando algo le interesaba aceptaba sin pensarlo dos veces y cuando no simplemente rechazaba la propuesta aunque en esta le pagaran mejor que en otras tres que ya había aceptado. De hecho, en ese momento trabajaba en un proyecto para la música de un videojuego._

\- _Veamos como va todo esto – suspiro sentándose en su computadora con sus audífonos, sonrió – suena bien... tal vez... debería ser un poco más larga esta pausa..._

 _Era lo único que tenia. La música._

 _Desde que había aprendido a como componer sus propias canciones se sentía bien... trabajar en algo en lo que pudiera expresar lo que no era capaz de hacer con palabras, poner un poco de él mismo para que todos que lo escucharan lo conocieran aun sin saber quien era él en realidad. Sin quererlo, se quedo dormido con los audífonos puestos mientras la canción que acababa de terminar continuaba reproduciéndose a si misma una y otra vez._

 **Continuara...**

Howdy, gente!

El pasado de Bill iba a ocupar solo un capitulo pero me arrepentí al ver que era demasiado largo n.n' así que decidí cortarlo en dos partes... Eso y que recuerden que tanto Bill como Dipper (por si no quedo claro en el capitulo anterior) cometieron suicidio por lo que quería dar una pequeña advertencia antes de que sigan con su lectura. Puede que el siguiente capitulo sea uno de los más deprimentes que haya escrito desde hace mucho tiempo...

Si soy sincera, el tema de la muerte siempre he tratado de tocarlo lo menos posible, especialmente un tema tan delicado como el suicidio que debe ser tocado con pinzas. El capitulo de la muerte de Dipper trate de que fuera lo menos explicito que pude, que se centrara más en lo que el personaje sentía en esos momentos que en el acto... aunque con Bill sera un poco diferente, pues la desesperación que trate de plasmas en Bill es real... Esta es otra razón por la que me pareció mejor dividirlo en dos partes, para que conocieran los dos lados de la vida de Bill.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya parecido interesante este capitulo y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Las memorias de Bill - Parte II

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo trata sobre abuso familiar y suicidio. Se recomienda discreción. **

Sugiera leer este capitulo con las canciones "Memento Mori" y "Moonlit Night" pertenecientes al OST de Death Parade de fondo.

 **Las memorias de Bill – Parte II**

 _**2 días antes de morir**_

 _Cuando despertó aún tenía los audífonos puestos y se encontraba frente a su computadora apagada, se quito las gafas que se encontraban puestas entre su oreja y su cabello. Bostezo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba la hora en su móvil, aun era muy temprano como pasa salir a la Universidad, su facultad no abría puertas hasta las 8:00 y aun eran las 6:00, la biblioteca abría incluso un poco más tarde._

 _Su padre seguramente continuaba en casa al igual que Phill, aunque era normal encontrar a Phill durante la mañana en el comedor tomando su café y leyendo el diario. Pasaría saludando a su hermano animadamente como todas las mañanas lo hacía y luego saldría por la puerta sin comer nada otra vez._

\- _¿Desde cuándo no como nada decente? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras terminaba de ducharse – Bueno… que importa…_

 _A veces le gustaba decir que sobrevivía del sonido y el aire. Al no comer en casa sus horarios de comida a veces se basaban solo en un "desayuno" ligero, algún bocado nocturno y mucho café. Muchas veces se sorprendía de no tener apetito para nada… a veces se sorprendía de aquella soledad que sentía aun estando al lado de sus "amigos"… se sorprendía de lo silenciosa que podía ser la vida._

\- _Despertaste temprano – saludo Phill cuando se encontraba en la planta baja, aun llevaba los lentes en sus manos por lo que no distinguió del todo bien que su padre se encontraba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa – ¿Te unirás a nosotros en el desayuno?_

\- _Tengo que…_

\- _Ese lugar a donde vas a perder el tiempo abre hasta dentro de dos horas – interrumpió su padre – siéntate y come._

\- _Si, señor…_

 _No tenia una excusa… no podía escapar esta vez, simplemente podía aceptar el sentarse y soportar a su padre y hermano por un rato. Vio el pan tostado untado con mantequilla y los huevos revueltos en su plato junto con una salchicha… sintió nauseas al solo ver la comida._

\- _¿No vas a comer? – pregunto su padre._

\- _No tengo apetito…_

\- _¿No? – No alcanzo a reaccionar hasta que su padre le había lanzado la comida a la cara, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar… no podía gritarle si no quería que eso empeorase – ¡Pues muere de hambre, imbécil!_

 _Tomo una servilleta y se limpió los restos de comida mientras su padre continuaba parado a su lado, Phill ni siquiera había reaccionado, continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado._

\- _¿Qué? Ahora me vendrás con uno de esos desórdenes alimenticios que tienen las mujeres… ¿Qué eres marica o que?_

\- _No tengo hambre… eso es todo…_

\- _Ya tengo suficiente con un vago como hijo para que me vengas con estas mierdas, Bill – gruño su padre – ¡Come o no saldrás de este lugar!_

\- _Tengo clases… no puedes prohibirme ir a la…_

\- _¿Tratas de contradecirme? No saldrás de esta casa hasta que yo lo diga ¿Tienes alguna objeción?_

\- _N-no… no señor…_

\- _A tu habitación, ahora._

 _Volvió a subir las escaleras y a encerrarse en su habitación._

 _Era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre se fuera a trabajar y él pudiera salir… Estaba molesto, quería gritar, quería romper algo… las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos sin la oportunidad de salir, tiro su mochila a un lado de su cama, desesperado busco sus audífonos y su reproductor. Comenzaba a temblar, sentía que la respiración le faltaba por unos instantes, necesitaba tranquilizarse… no tenia que dejar que su padre o hermano lo vieran así… no debía de preocupar a Py con problemas tan estúpidos como los suyos._

\- _Tranquilízate – se susurró a si mismo mientras sus manos temblaban en desesperación por conectar los audífonos y darle play a la música – tranquilízate… Bill… tranquilízate…_

 _Subió el volumen al máximo y cerró los ojos. Sumergirse en un mundo en el que nada de eso existía… un mundo en el que su padre y su hermano no existían, un mundo en donde su vida no era una mierda… poco a poco su respiración se fue tranquilizando hasta que se volvió normal, inspiraba y exhalaba junto con los altos y bajos de la canción que sonaba en su reproductor, era una melodía realmente hermosa ¿Cuál era?_

\- _Memento Mori – susurro el título de la canción al verlo en el reproductor, sonrío con pesadez, como si el mismo se obligara a hacer ese gesto – ¿Realmente yo hice esto?_

 _Recordaba la descripción del pedido de aquella canción. Le habían pedido que escribiera algo que pudiera reflejar la muerte del protagonista… una canción que sonara mientras que este se despedía, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a los seres que amaba y que ya no se encontraban con él…_

 _Por extraño que sonase, cuando le dieron aquella descripción se puso a escribir casi de inmediato. Había enviado un par de pruebas a su cliente que le pedía cambiar un par de cosas más… ese era el resultado final, una de las piezas más hermosas que había escrito en mucho tiempo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Miraba los escaparates de una tienda de instrumentos musicales que quedaba de camino a su casa. Normalmente estaba cerrada cuando pasaba a mitad de la noche o temprano en la mañana, casi no tenía tiempo de pasar a ese lugar aunque amara hacerlo. La campanilla sobre la puerta se escuchó cuando paso por la puerta principal, no era raro que estuviera casi vacía cuando entro, el encargado se encontraba detrás del mostrador leyendo alguna revista y no parecía haber nadie más en aquel lugar._

 _Camino hasta donde había visto un hermoso piano de pared, recordaba que cuando era niño su madre tenia uno parecido… fue en este donde él había aprendido a tocar, rogo a su padre el conservarlo cuando su madre acababa de fallecer… pero sus suplicas fueron en vano y el piano termino por ser regalado a la caridad. Había llorado tanto esa noche, solo tenia 9 años cuando todo eso sucedió, no era como ahora que entendía que mostrarse débil ante su padre solo significaba empeorar las cosas…_

\- _¿Se le ofrece algo? – la pregunta del encargado de la tienda le saco de sus recuerdos otra vez, le miro confundido… no había notado en que momento se le había acercado o en que momento se había sentado frente al piano y comenzaba a tocar las teclas._

\- _N-no… solo… veía – se excuso poniéndose de pie._

\- _Puede tocarlo si gusta – ofreció el vendedor._

\- _¿Habla en serio?_

\- _Claro… por algo tenemos este en exhibición, es uno de los mejores que nos han entrado desde hace un tiempo._

\- _Si me permite…_

\- _Adelante._

 _Se había hecho con un teclado sencillo luego de que vendieran el piano de su madre, con el tiempo y los ahorros de sus trabajos había logrado algunos instrumentos de segunda mano; una guitarra que solía tocar cuando la casa se encontraba vacía y una viola que había aprendido a tocar gracias a la madre de Pyronica._

 _Pero volver a tocar en uno tan parecido le traía tan bellos recuerdos. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras que las notas venían a su mente y sus dedos comenzaban a bailar sobre las teclas del piano… mientras que el hermoso sonido de la melodía llenaba. Mientras que tocaba… todos los malos recuerdos de esa mañana habían desaparecido, se sentía mejor… de alguna forma…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Horas antes de morir_**

 _¡Era un idiota! Había olvidado el disco del demo en el que había trabajado toda la semana para aquel desarrollador en el cajón de su escritorio. Si todo salía bien con ese desarrollador podía ser el inicio de su carrera como compositor, era un proyecto enorme y había puesto todo su empeño en terminarlo, no podía perder aquella oportunidad._

 _Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de su casa como para ir corriendo y regresar antes de la hora en la que le habían pedido presentarse, se paró un segundo a respirar cuando se encontraba a una calle, levanto la vista, podía ver su casa no muy lejos, un poco más y podía regresar a entregar aquel disco._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio algo que lo dejo paralizado en su lugar. Su padre se encontraba frente a la puerta mientras veía como dos hombres se llevaban el teclado que tenía en su habitación._

\- _¿¡Qué están haciendo!? – grito corriendo hacía donde estos se encontraban – ¿¡Por qué se lo llevan!?_

\- _Porque yo pedí que se lo llevaran – hablo su padre – es tiempo que madures… y si no vas a dejar esta estupidez de la música a las buenas, hare que lo dejes a las malas._

\- _¡Papá! ¡Esto no…!_

\- _¡Callate! – levanto la voz – ¡Estoy cansado de tener un vagabundo como tu viviendo bajo MI mismo techo! ¡Es hora que madures!_

\- _¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Fui yo quien compro…! – trato de dar un paso hacía los hombres que se llevaban sus cosas; sus instrumentos, los atriles y otras cosas con las que había logrado hacerse durante los últimos 10 años._

\- _¡Mientras vivas bajo el mismo techo que yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me pegue la gana con todas las porquerías que tienes en tu maldita pocilga! – grito mientras los hombres que transportaban las cosas trataban de ignorar aquella escena, tomo a Bill del brazo y lo lanzo lejos, provocando que el joven se estrellara contra la pared – A veces… desearía que nunca hubieras nacido._

 _No pudo más. Rio mientras que su rostro se cubría en lágrimas, su padre le miraba serio desde su lugar, se puso de pie sin levantar la mirada._

\- _Pues… Yo también hubiera deseado nunca haber nacido…_

 _Fue lo que susurro antes de correr escaleras arriba, cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se dejó caer contra la puerta mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran, esta vez no trataba de detenerlas… Ni siquiera trato de buscar su reproductor, no valía la pena hacerlo… Solo se dejó caer contra la puerta de su habitación._

 _Siempre había sido extremadamente ordenado con sus cosas, con las cosas faltantes su cuarto se miraba mucho más grande de lo que acostumbraba a verlo… todo seguía en orden a excepción de esas cosas que ya no estaban. Pyronica solía molestarlo con que era un adicto a la limpieza, pero había algo más oculto detrás de aquella obsesión porque todo estuviera en orden en su habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, tomo la navaja suiza que ahí guardaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y la vio por un rato…_

\- _Siempre he tratado de mantener en control lo que me es posible para compensar el desorden de vida que tengo – susurro mirando su habitación – eso… eso explica mejor el por qué esta… "pocilga" siempre esta tan limpia… - comenzó a reir – soy un idiota…_

 _Conectó su teléfono a su reproductor. No había notado cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se encerró en su habitación, era casi media noche… Subió el volumen al máximo y dio play a la última melodía que escucharía en vida. Se sentó frente a su cama, de frente al reproductor, tomo la navaja e hizo el primer corte a lo largo de su brazo… era doloroso… pero al menos… sería lo último que sentiría…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

.

.

.

 ** _Presente_**

Desperté sobresaltado aun sintiendo el dolor en mis brazos. Mire a mí alrededor notando que me encontraba en mi habitación en la parte trasera del Mindscape, no recordaba como había llegado aquí, todo lo que tenia en mente en ese instante eran los recuerdos que aun seguían dando vueltas por mi mente. Baje la mirada notando que sobre mi regazo se encontraba un par de audífonos y cerca de ellos un reproductor MP3, lo tome.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte mirando el nombre de la canción y del álbum, no pude evitar sonreír cuando leí el nombre del compositor – al final… no fue en vano ¿cierto? Memento Mori… Ost del juego Mindscape… por… Bill… Cipher…

Deje el reproductor sobre la cama mientras me ponía de pie, en la silla donde solía dejar mi ropa de trabajo se encontraba mi ropa normal de cuando aun estaba vivo, al parecer era hora… Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, solo cuando termine de ponerme toda mi ropa mi vista se nublo, fue ahí cuando note que en la silla también se encontraban mis viejas gafas… genial, sería juzgado mientras me veía como un nerd.

Camine hasta la puerta hasta encontrarme frente a la sala de juegos, Dipper me esperaba con el uniforme de juez… sonrío al verme, hice lo mismo.

\- Bienvenido a Mindscape…

Ahora era mi turno de presionar aquel botón.

 **Continuara…**

Escribir este capitulo ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles para mi... aun siento que no enfoque muy bien el tema, al menos no como debería de haber sido.

En lo personal, tengo que argumentar que el abuso psicológico es peor de lo que podría ser el abuso físico... es difícil de explicar como existen personas, que a veces pueden ser tus propios padres, que hacen que te sientas como una mierda con piernas. Logran que pienses que no vales nada y que todo lo que haces es una perdida de tiempo, muchos no se dan cuenta de esto, digo... cada quien esta tan metido en sus problemas que muchas veces no te das cuenta el daño que le haces a otra persona por tus acciones o tu falta de acción.

Que otros te hagan sentir como si no valieras nada... es algo que no desearía que le pasara a nadie. Lo siento si no doy un discurso alentador a "no morir por cosas que pasan en la vida y que puedes superar" porque no soy la indicada para hacerlo... porque simplemente soy demasiado cobarde como para morir o muy idiota como para seguir luchando contra la adversidad de la vida, 10 años de depresión no son fáciles de superar... pero hay cosas a las que te vuelves "inmune" después de todo ese tiempo.

Gracias por leer este capitulo, nos leemos pronto.


	13. Requiem

_**Recomiendo leer el capitulo mientras escuchan esta canción: nuvole bianche - Ludovico Einaudi.**_

 **Requiem**

Después de que Bill hubiera perdido la consciencia y le hubiera llevado a su habitación para que descansara, me había quedado en el bar pensando en el significado de la vida (MUY literalmente), de alguna forma todo era diferente para mi en esos momentos… me sentía diferente… menos humano. En el momento en el que Leyna entro yo continuaba preguntándome sobre que era todo aquello y porque aquel repentino cambio.

\- Felicidades, vengo a darte la bienvenida al equipo – saludo ella caminando a donde yo me encontraba, no dije nada – no pareces emocionado de convertirte en el juez de este nivel…

\- ¿Debería?

\- No realmente… normalmente a estas horas ya deberías de no sentir nada, digo… como supondrás algunas emociones son un inconveniente al momento de hacer un juicio… por otro lado, solo quien ha pasado por la vida puede juzgar si otros son dignos de renacer o si deben ir al vació.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene esto? Es decir… que yo… reemplace a Bill…

\- Yo no hago las reglas, Dipper… Solo me aseguro que otros las cumplan – No me gustaba esa respuesta, ella pareció notarlo – escucha… las almas humanas suelen… podrirse con el tiempo de permanecer en este sitio. Necesitamos de los jueces, pero no podemos juzgar un alma cuando realmente no podemos ponernos en los zapatos de esta, lastimosamente no podemos hacer eso cuando no tienes un alma real… Si no posees un alma real eres una simple computadora que filtra las cosas como "buenas" o "malas" sin importar el contexto en el que se encuentren.

"Por eso, cada cierto tiempo, debemos escoger un alma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sea juez… que pueda juzgar sin que sus sentimientos se interpongan en su trabajo y que, al mismo tiempo, comprenda que a veces los humanos realizan acciones "malas" por un bien mayor… Sin embargo, todos los jueces en su momento pierden esta capacidad de ver los tonos grises de la vida y nos vemos en la necesidad de reemplazarlos.

\- No… no lo entiendo…

\- Dime, Dipper… Si un adolescente de 16 años asesina a un hombre de 45 en un acto impulsivo porque, mientras iba caminando junto a su novia, este les asalta, lo deja mal herido y trata de violar a su novia frente a sus ojos… Pero el hombre no muere inmediatamente, el joven si y se encuentra aquí junto con una chica que fue atropellada por un conductor ebrio mientras ella corría entre lágrimas porque vio a su novio engañándola con su mejor amiga el día de su primer aniversario… ¿Condenarías a uno de ellos al vació?

\- Claro que no…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso asesinar no es algo que tu consideras "malo"?

Creo que entendí el punto de Leyna en ese momento. Si… asesinar era una acción que podría ser considerada "mala", pero las circunstancias y el motivo cambiaban las cosas, había "asesinado" al hombre para proteger a otra persona, no fue algo que él hubiera querido pero que termino siendo así. Yo podía entender eso…

\- No en esa situación… buscaba proteger a alguien y actuó de forma imprudente como dices… un acto reflejo antes de morir…

\- Solo soy capaz de ver las cosas de dos formas, blanco o negro, Dipper – continuo hablando Leyna – pero los humanos son capaces de ver las cosas en varias tonalidades de gris, justifican sus mismas acciones y las de otros dependiendo de un contexto que cambia… admiro eso de los humanos… por eso entenderás que es imposible para alguien como yo juzgar un alma humana…

\- ¿Qué hay acerca de los juicios aquí? Los juegos…

\- Muchas veces los recuerdos de las personas no son suficientes para juzgar su verdadera naturaleza como lo habrás notado en tu "entrenamiento"… Cuando pones en juego sus "vidas", aun estando muertos, algunos de ellos harán lo que sea para salvar su propia "vida"… otros se "sacrificaran" por su compañero. Eso te ayuda a revelar más sobre la naturaleza del alma de esta persona; si acepta y juega limpiamente, sin ningún tipo de trampa, o que deja que la otra persona gane sin poner ningún esfuerzo sabrás que se trata de un alma "noble", apta para reencarnar.

\- Por el contrario si hace todo lo posible para ganar, haciendo trampa o que incluso llega a tratar de "asesinar" al otro jugador este merece ser condenado al vacío – susurre recordando algunos de los juicios en los que estuve presente, Leyna sonrió – Creo que… ahora lo comprendo…

\- Bien… si es así, debería retirarme.

\- ¡Espera!

Leyna se quedo quieta, se había girado hacía el ascensor y no se giro a verme en ningún momento a partir de ese.

\- ¿Qué pasara con Bill? – pregunte.

\- No lo sé… es tu decisión… este lugar es tuyo a partir de ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el, es tu turno de juzgar a Bill Cipher.

\- N-no… no creo poder hacerlo.

\- Interesante – le escuche reír – Nunca antes había sucedido esto, un aprendiz que se enamora del juez y luego debe juzgarlo… ciertamente algo interesante que no puedo quedarme a ver…

\- ¿No dirás nada más?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Que… que no me deje influenciar por mis sentimientos hacía Bill o algo parecido…

\- Bueno… como te dije, el cómo manejes este lugar es problema tuyo a partir de ahora, Dipper… Además, hiciste un buen trabajo con lo referente a tu ex novio y tu supuesta amiga – escuche como se reía – Si te sirve de consuelo… los jueces no suelen terminar en el vació la primera vez que son juzgados… podrías decir que… ser juez de este lugar es una especie de purgatorio de la que solo algunas almas tienen derecho de pasar… No escogemos jueces al azar, Dipper… de hecho… los jueces escogen serlo – volvió a reír – aunque ellos… parecen olvidarlo.

Después de eso, ella simplemente subió al ascensor y desapareció del lugar. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta que se encontraba atrás del bar se abriera dando paso a Bill…

Me había acostumbrado tanto a verle con el uniforme de este lugar que cuando le vi utilizando ropa normal me sobresalte, era raro sentirme tan vació por dentro, no podía sentir nada… pero el hecho de ver a Bill hacía que eso cambiara por fracciones de segundos separadas entre ellas mismas como si de latidos de mi propio corazón se tratase.

\- Bienvenido a Mindscape – le salude poniéndome de pie – espero que… tu última estancia aquí… sea satisfactoria.

\- Seguro lo será – dijo animado, su actitud en vida había sido diferente a la del Bill que había conocido en este lugar y, sin embargo… de alguna forma sentía que no era así, era un sentimiento complicado de describir – Dipper… ¿No necesitas que presione un botón?

\- Eh? – no había notado si quiera que me había perdido en mis pensamientos por tanto tiempo – n-no… no es necesario… de hecho… lo único que necesito… es que… - suspire, no podía tartamudear en estos momentos – Antes de que te vayas… quisiera… quisiera que tocaras un poco el piano…

\- ¿Solo eso? – sonrío – Y yo que creí que mi ultimo "día" aquí sería más divertido…

\- B-Bill…

\- Descuida – me interrumpió desordenando mi cabello – solo… bromeo…

No dejo que yo hablara, simplemente camino hacía el piano. Su mirada no mostro la sorpresa que creí que mostraría al ver el piano que tenia frente suya, se trataba de la imitación perfecta del piano que antes era de su madre, Bill sabía como eran las cosas en este lugar… no se estaba resistiendo… incluso llegaba a parecer que simplemente esperaba a que todo esto terminara.

Abrió las teclas del piano y deslizó sus dedos por estas, soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a tocar… Sonreí al escuchar cuando comenzó a tocar, esto podríamos considerarlo nuestro réquiem…

Una despedida hacía un muerto… aunque esta vez era el que estaba a punto de reencarnar o desaparecer quien se despedía de un muerto. Sonreí ante la ironía de aquella situación. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapado en este lugar… el tiempo de este lugar era diferente al del mundo humano, el tiempo aquí no importaba… pero mientras escuchaba aquella canción pensé que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, que aquella hermosa melodía nunca terminara.

Pero eso no estaba permitido en aquellos momentos. Todo debe tener un final… incluso aquella melodía la tendría, pero los pocos minutos que pude escuchar a Bill tocando el piano en aquella gran sala era suficiente para una eternidad.

\- Lo siento – dijo dejando de tocar, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta cuando sus manos habían perdido todo rastro de ser humanas… ahora parecían las articulaciones de maniquíes – pero… creo que esto es todo… lo que soy capaz de hacer ahora…

\- L-lo siento… o-olvide que…

\- Esta bien – dijo girándose hacía mí, sonriendo, miro hacía el techo del bar – ¿Sabías que Mozart murió antes de terminar un réquiem? El decía que le habían pagado para escribir su propio réquiem… creo que yo acabo de tocar el mío… aunque es curioso que no pudiera terminar tampoco… Como sea – suspiro poniéndose de pie – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Pino? ¿A dónde iré?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Oye… Esta bien, sea lo que sea que pase creo que estar en este lugar fue lo mejor después de todo lo que me paso en el mundo humano… no me quejo de desaparecer ahora después de tanto – suspiro – ¿Sabes? Solía no sentir nada en estos momentos… simplemente juzgaba al humano, al principio tal vez consideraba razones y circunstancias, los humanos me parecían tan interesantes, podían hacer cosas "malas" y aun así se les podía perdonar… después de un tiempo… simplemente comenzaron a darme asco… deje de sentir cualquier emoción hacía esos humanos que cruzaban el umbral de este bar y les veía a todos de la misma forma… o bueno… hasta que llegaste tu.

A esto se refería Leyna… dejar de ver los tonos grises del bien y del mal. ¿Esto también me llegaría a pasar a mi? Cuando eso sucediera conocería a mi reemplazo y esta despedida se volvería a repetir… olvidaría mi pasado como humano y tal vez ni siquiera recordaría este momento…

No dije nada, simplemente le abrace y él correspondió a mi abrazo.

\- Prometeme que… nos encontraremos en nuestra próxima vida – susurre.

\- No importa cuantas veces tenga que reencarnar… te esperare…

El ascensor abrió sus puertas detrás de nosotros, volvió a sonreír antes de separarse de mí y entrar al ascensor. Devolví la sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas recorian mi rostro y caían a la alfombra color vino, lentamente las puertas de aquel ascensor se cerraban hasta quedar completamente cerradas y mostrar como aquel ascensor ascendía.

 **FIN**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Sigo vida XD no se preocupen, solo que no había tenido tiempo para sentarme frente a la computadora para escribir y había tenido muy poca inspiración. Antes de que me lancen todo lo que tengan a la mano quiero aclarar que aun falta el epilogo y un especial n.n'

Y ya que creo que me tardare un poco para sacar el epilogo dare una pista: se parece al final de Angels Beats. Bueno... debo de decir que este es uno de los fics que más disfrute de escribir, tengo que disculparme porque al final las personalidades comenzaron a ser demasiado OoC, normalmente trato de que los personajes se adapten al contorno de la historia sin que dejen de ser ellos mismos, especialmente cuando se trata de un AU... pero esta vez siento que se me fue la mano... así que gracias por continuar esta historia hasta su final.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, gente hermosa, nos leemos en el epilogo! Hasta entonces!


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Bienvenido a Mindscape**

Era una mañana soleada. Me había levantado más temprano de lo que acostumbraba para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, mi hermana, Mabel, también parecía emocionada por lo que sería nuestro último año de instituto. Era típico de Mabel emocionarse tanto que terminaba por no ver su camino, como en ese momento que la bocina de un auto me alerto de que ella estaba a punto de ser atropellada.

\- ¡Cuidado! – grite mientras halaba a Mabel de su suéter.

Había tenido suerte de que el conductor parase unos centímetros antes de atropellar a mi hermana (y a mí de paso por estar justo a su lado en ese momento), solté un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Fíjense por donde andan! – y el grito del conductor del auto hizo que todo el alivio que había tenido desapareciera por completo.

\- L-lo sentimos – comencé a disculparme nerviosamente – no-nosotros no…

Me quede sin palabras cuando el conductor de aquel vehículo salió de este, seguramente pensando en gritarnos a ambos por ser descuidados y no ver por dónde íbamos (cosa en la que le daba la razón), pero ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, mirándonos el uno al otro detalladamente, en ningún momento me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que una de estas resbalo por mi mejilla hasta el oscuro pavimento, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del ruidoso sonido de varios claxon a nuestro alrededor alejando por la luz verde y que nosotros seguíamos parados como idiotas en medio de la calle o a Mabel tratando de llamarme la atención.

\- L-lo siento – me disculpe – No… no vi por donde iba.

\- No importa – respondió, al parecer él también había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espació – Al menos… estas con vida.

\- Eso parece – sonreí.

\- Eh… esto se pone raro – escuche a Mabel decir – Dip Dop… llegaremos tarde a clases.

\- Si… si… adelantate – Mabel me miro como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza – ¿Qué?

\- Nada~ - canturreo alargando la ultima "a" – Te dejo, bro, no llegues cojeando a clases.

\- ¡Mabel!

Solo escuche su risa mientras se alejaba. Solté un suspiro… ella nunca cambiaria, me gire otra vez al desconocido, el también sonreía mientras veía a mi hermana alejarse.

\- Bueno… creo que deberíamos quitarnos de aquí – dije – interrumpimos el trafico…

\- Es cierto, Pino, creo que hay un café a unas calles de aquí – sonreí ante el apodo que me había dado – ¿Quieres que te lleve o no subes a autos de extraños?

\- ¿De extraños que conocí en una muerte pasada? – pregunte caminando a la puerta del copiloto – creo que puedo hacer una excepción solo porque eres tú.

\- ¿Quién te dice que no soy ahora un asesino en serie?

\- ¿Quién te dice a ti que yo no soy un asesino en serie?

Ambos reímos.

\- Soy Dipper Pines, por cierto – me presente.

\- Lo sé. Soy Bill Cipher.

\- Lo sé…

Las presentaciones sobraban en aquel momento.

 ***-.-*Años más tarde*-.-***

No sé cómo explicarlo… simplemente al verle lo recordé todo. Desde que tenía memoria había estado teniendo estos extraños sueños de una vida después de la muerte en la que yo era responsable de juzgar a múltiples personas, siempre supe que aquello eran más que simples sueños, pero no podía decirle a nadie sobre ellos.

Con los años estos sueños se hacían más y más frecuentes, cada vez los sentimientos que en estos tenia se hacían más reales y el rostro de esta persona siempre me hacía sentir diferentes cosas… Sentía que tenía que encontrarlo, que no importaba si fuera en esta vida o en la otra, que tenía que estar a su lado costara lo que costara.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando ahora, Pino? – me pregunto Bill mientras dejaba una caja detrás de la barra.

\- Nada… Solo… pensaba en lo extraño que fue todo esto…

\- ¿Qué te enamorases de quien se supone tenía que decidir si pasabas a una mejor vida o te ibas al infierno que resulto en realidad ser a quien ibas a reemplazar como juez? – pregunto sarcástico – ¿O el hecho de que sigamos recordando nuestro pasado como jueces a pesar de que eso paso hace quien sabe cuántas reencarnaciones?

\- Ambas… creo – dije inseguro, mirando el vitral de la puerta de entrada – oye… ¿Recuerdas alguna otra de tus reencarnaciones?

\- No… de hecho… ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió antes de convertirme en juez – Le mire confundido – ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco lo recuerdo – respondí tratando de esforzarme por recordar – ¿Crees que eso sea normal?

\- No lo sé ni me importa – dijo rápidamente – pero apresúrate… esta noche es la inauguración y quiero estar a tiempo para cuando lleguen los primeros clientes.

\- Pareces emocionado con esto – reí al ver a mi novio emocionarse como un niño.

\- ¡Pues claro que lo estoy! – exclamo – Este lugar ha sido mi sueño desde… ¿mi muerte pasada?

\- Creía que tu sueño era ser compositor de música para series animadas o videojuegos – dije cruzándome de brazos.

\- Si… eso también. ¿Pero tienes idea del tiempo que paso sin tener un trabajo para componer música a pesar de que soy el mejor? – rodee los ojos – Hey! ¡Que la idea también fue tuya!

\- Lo sé… lo sé – suspire – vamos… apresúrate a ordenar esas botellas.

\- Terminaría antes si ayudaras, Pino.

Volví a reír mientras me acercaba al otro lado de la barra y comenzaba a ayudarle a ordenar todo. Todo estaba listo para esa noche, en el momento en el que el reloj marcó las 9:00 de la noche se escuchó por primera vez la campanilla que se encontraba sobre la puerta de entrada. Bill y yo nos giramos hacía la entrada, fui yo quien saludo como muchas veces antes de esta vida había hecho.

\- Bienvenido a Mindscape.

 **FIN**

Y AH TERMINADO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ((hay hombres leyendo esto .-.?))

XD Yo aquí tratando de hacer tareas cuando se me viene la inspiración y decido terminar este fic antes de continuar haciendo mi tarea (help! que alguien me mande a la estudiar).

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer y todo el apoyo que le dieron a este fic, espero que les haya gustado, pero no pierdan de vista este fic, aun queda un pequeño especial final que quiero presentar, basado en la pregunta que un lector me hizo (no recuerdo donde o quien era, lo siento n.n) en la que me preguntaba sobre la reacción del padre de Bill cuando lo encontró muerto. También posiblemente presente la reacción de Wirt y Wendy cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Dipper, pero por ahora esto ha terminado. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla y respondere como y cuando me sea posible.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y espero que nos leamos nuevamente en otra historia! Gracias a todos!


	15. Especial I: La otra cara de la muerte

**Especial: La otra cara de la muerte (Fam. Cipher)**

No podía creer que ese niñato idiota hiciera aquello. Gruño mientras se levantaba de la cama al escuchar el escandalo que su hijo menor tenía en su habitación. Bill siempre había sido así, hacía lo que quisiera cuando y como quisiera, desde que su madre había muerto había tenido que tratar con los berrinches de Bill, a veces parecía un niño pequeño…

¿Qué su hijo menor no podía entender que solo quería lo mejor para él? Tenia que hacerle ver de alguna forma que no podría continuar jugando a componer canciones por muy buenas que estas fueran. Si, había escuchado a su hijo tocar muchas veces sin que Bill lo notara, a veces simplemente se paraba frente a la puerta de su hijo y escuchaba como componía una canción, a veces sonreía al escuchar lo frustrado que este estaba cuando algo no salía bien. Le recordaba tanto a su madre…

Solto un suspiro cuando llego a la puerta de su hijo menor, Phill también se había levantado, no le sorprendería que todo el vecindario se hubiera levantado por el escándalo.

\- BILL – llamo mientras golpeaba la puerta con toda su fuerza – APAGA ESA PORQUERIA

\- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? – pregunto Phill con pereza caminando hacía la habitación de su hermano – ¿Qué es ese escandalo?

\- Tu hermano – gruño – otra vez hace mi vida imposible…

\- Trata de no ser muy duro con él otra vez…

Hubiera querido no serlo, pero era necesario que su hijo menor entendiera que todo eso no lo llevaba a ninguna parte. No podría vivir solo de la música y tenia que entenderlo. Volvió a tocar la puerta varias veces con la misma fuerza.

\- Este mocoso – gruño – Phill, ve a buscar la llave maestra a mi habitación.

\- Como quieras.

Phill no tardo mucho en regresar con la llave de su padre, este la utilizo para abrir la puerta que se encontraba bloqueada.

\- ¡Bill más te vale tener una…! – dejo caer la llave que aun sujetaba, las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta cuando lo vio… su hijo, su hijo menor se encontraba sentado frente a su cama en medio de un charco de sangre – u-un doctor – logro articular con dificultad – llama… llama a… un… doctor…

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Phill asomándose también a la pieza – ¿¡Qué mierdas!? ¡Bill! ¡No es…!

\- Phill – lo detuvo antes de que entrara – llama a una ambulancia, AHORA.

No dijo nada, solo salió corriendo hacía algún lugar de la casa para hacer una llamada. Por su parte… no podía creerlo, no otra vez, eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Se acercó al cuerpo de su hijo para sujetarlo entre sus brazos… aun podía sentir su calidez, su respiración era débil.

\- Por favor… no hagas esto – susurro abrazando a su hijo – hare… hare lo que sea… pero… por favor, quédate, prometo no ser tan estricto contigo nunca más… cambiare… pero… no te vayas…

Ya ni siquiera escuchaba la hermosa canción que se escuchaba a todo volumen en la habitación. Observo la caja del disco que se reproducía tirada a un lado de la habitación, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia… tal vez unas horas atrás él mismo hubiera dicho que no tenia importancia.

.

.

.

No pasó ni siquiera una hora. Phill y su padre se encontraban en la sala de esperas de emergencias del hospital, Pyronica y otro chico que parecía ser amigo de su hijo también habían llegado, todos se encontraban en la sala solo esperando cualquier noticia, él se encontraba inclinado en la silla con las manos juntas, rezando a cualquier ser en el que ni siquiera había creído en su vida y que ahora se encontraba rogando por la vida de su hijo.

\- Familia de Bill Cipher – la voz del doctor de emergencias hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

\- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – fue lo primero que pregunto.

\- Lo siento – susurro las palabras el doctor – pero su hijo había perdido mucha sangre cuando llego… no pudimos hacer nada.

\- Debe ser una broma – susurro Pyronica llorando – ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

\- Esto debe ser un mal sueño – susurro Phill retrocediendo – Bill no puede… no puede estar… Papá, Bill no…

Phill no reconocia a su padre en esos momentos, el hombre que lo había criado en todos sus años de vida no era el hombre obviamente demacrado que se encontraba en esos momentos hablando con el doctor, sabía lo mucho que su padre se preocupaba por su hermano menor, lo demostraba de la forma equivocada, pero… ¿qué podía decir él? Desde que su madre había muerto, no se había interesado en la vida de su hermano menor…

\- Esto es mi culpa – escucho susurrar a su padre – Esto… esto es mi culpa… Si no le hubiera hecho tanto daño…

\- Si... es tu culpa... pero... también mía... – susurro – no… no estuvimos… nunca estuvimos ahí para él…

Justo en ese momento, mientras que se escuchaban los sollozos y lamentaciones de la familia y conocidos del fallecido Bill Cipher en una de las salas de espera del área de emergencias, por los altavoces se hacía el llamado a los doctores por una familia que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico en la carretera camino a Gravity Falls, al parecer la familia había chocado contra un camión.

 **FIN**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Mis ganas de hacer tareas son igual a la suma de todas mis fuerzas (chiste matemático... ya ven lo mal que estoy a este punto cuando una estudiante de literatura comienza a hacer chistes de matemáticas) .-. help... mis horas de sueños por las próximas dos semanas van a ser casi nulas T-T mi cerebro no puede inventar más relleno para esa maldita investigación y tengo el presentimiento que ni siquiera me va a ir bien (ignoren mi sufrimiento).

Pero bueno... dejando a un lado el hecho de que voy a vivir de cafeína por las próximas dos semana, traigo uno de los especiales que había prometido n.n Así que no tengo nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otro especial que tratara sobre la perspectiva de Wendy y Wirt a la muerte de Dipper. Nos leemos!

p.d: de paso... justifico mi proxima desaparición por culpa de la Universidad y los proyectos que me estan matando T-T...


	16. Especial II: La otra cara de la muerte

La otra cara de la muerte (Amigos)

Estando en el ascensor del hospital con un ramo de flores que pretendía usar para arreglar las cosas con Dipper. Tal vez desde el principio tuvo que haberlo rechazarlo o pedirle que terminaran cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba Beatriz, la chica pelirroja de la otra clase… pero no pudo hacerlo. No quería terminar con Dipper en esos momentos, no en esa situación.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían discutido ¿Seguiría enfadado?

Mientras pensaba en ello vio a la amiga de la infancia de Dipper parada a mitad del pasillo, recostada de una pared.

\- Wendy – saludo estando cerca – hace tiempo que no… no nos veíamos…

\- Y hubiera deseado no verte nunca más – gruño la pelirroja – ¿No has hecho suficiente daño, Wirt?

\- S-solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Dipper…

\- Si te importara Dipper realmente entonces no jugarías con él.

Wendy lo había descubierto más de una vez junto a Beatriz. Muchas de esas veces habían sido después de decirle a Dipper que se marchara porque sus padres llegarían a casa o porque tenía algo que hacer… Wendy había sido la primera en descubrir los engaños de Wirt.

\- Realmente me importa Dipper – no mentía, y no decía la verdad – No quiero lastimarlo.

\- Haces un mal trabajo.

\- Lo sé… pero… ¿Crees que decirle la verdad en estos momentos es lo correcto? ¿No crees que decirle que quiero terminar con él porque estoy enamorado de Beatriz solo lo lastimaría más? ¡Perdió a toda su familia en un accidente!

\- ¡Y tu solo lo haces sufrir más! – el golpe de Wendy en la pared se escuchó en todo el hospital – s-solo… dime una cosa… ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de Dipper?

Esa pregunta. Se había hecho miles de veces esa pregunta. Cada vez que estaba con Beatriz se hacía esa pregunta, durante esos momentos en los que estaba con Dipper y le veía sonreír se hacía esa pregunta, todas las noches en las que pensaba en Beatriz y Dipper se hacía esa pregunta. La respuesta siempre era la misma…

\- Y-yo…

Pero su frase quedaría incompleta para siempre. El sonido de los altavoces llamando a enfermeras y doctores a una habitación en específico. Wirt y Wendy se quedaron de piedra al escuchar el número de habitación. Habitación A113. La habitación de Dipper.

Dejaron su discusión a medias, ambos corrieron para saber que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse donde estaban en lugar de ver como todo el cuerpo médico presente trataban de resucitar a su amigo quien se encontraba bajo el agua en la tina del cuarto de baño del hospital. Pero incluso los doctores sabían que aquello era en vano, estaba muerto.

Wirt no pudo soportarlo, cayó de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un dolor insoportable en la boca del estómago.

\- Y-yo… - continuaba tratando de recitar la respuesta a la pregunta de Wendy, pero en su lugar salieron otras palabras – Y-yo… yo… te-tengo… l-la culpa…

\- ¡Maldito! – grito Wendy golpeando a Wirt en ese instante. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en su rostro la tristeza se mezclaba con la ira en un sentimiento que no podía ser nombrado – ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

\- ¡Señorita, mantenga la calma! – trataban de tranquilizarla un par de enfermeros.

\- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, maldito bastardo!

Pero las palabras de Wendy no era lo que más le importaban en ese momento. No sentía los golpes que había recibido de la pelirroja, no escuchaba las palabras de las enfermeras que trataban de ayudarlo, por unos segundos… pensó que quien estaba muerto realmente era él.

.

.

.

Dejo el ramo de rosas frente a la tumba como lo había hecho día tras día desde hacía casi una semana. ¿Por qué llevaba todas las flores que nunca le dio en vida a aquella fría tumba? tal vez porque solo quería recordar la sonrisa que siempre le mostraba cuando mostraba algún gesto de afecto, tal vez solo quería eliminar su culpa a través de regalos que ahora no tenían ningún significado.

Tal vez con el tiempo todo se olvidaría. Tal vez podría continuar con su vida como otros lo hicieron. Habían pasado cinco años desde entonces después de todo… Marco había entrado a la universidad y se había mudado a una casa junto con Tom hacía ya un par de años. Spencer también se había mudado a otra ciudad y ahora estudiaba en una academia de artes. Beatriz, después de salir un tiempo con él oficialmente, se había marchado a casa de su familia en el campo y ahora estaba comprometida con un chico que la haría feliz (no como él). Wendy simplemente había desaparecido…

\- ¿Por qué todos pueden seguir con su vida? – pregunto en un susurro – ¿Por qué?

\- ¿La culpa te está matando?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz familiar. Se giró de inmediato y el nombre de aquella mujer fue a penas pronunciado, primero callado por el sonido del arma que había sido disparada, después por la sangre que subía a su boca ahogándolo y, por último, por el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

\- Oh… lo siento – susurro Wendy mirando a Wirt – yo fui quien te mato…

Wendy se alejó lentamente mientras lo último que le quedaba a Wirt de vida se escapaba de su ser. Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Wendy aquella tarde en el hospital ¿Alguna vez estuvo enamorado realmente de Dipper? La respuesta que nunca pudo pronunciar y que, después de mucho tiempo descubriría, era si… siempre lo estuvo y tuvo miedo de admitirlo.

FIN

Well... solo me queda decir que aun tenia esto pendiente. Ahora si... espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
